Couldn't Get Better
by Myalass
Summary: Tara had finally forgotten about her ex-husband and moved on with her new boyfriend and fiancé. As the wedding day approaches, she mets her fiancé best friend and best man, her ex-husband. UndertakerOC. Completed story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat in my chair on the phone with a new colleague trying to see if he wanted to go ahead with the deal. I hated when he blabbed, especially when it was about nothing. After sweet-talking him a little more, he finally said yes and I hurried to get off the phone with him. I sat back in my desk, stretching my legs on the desk. My life couldn't get any better, even if I could have written it. I was engaged to a wonderful, successful businessman and I was a reporter for one of the most successful magazines and on her way to starting her own. Yep Tara Cassim, can have her cake and eat it too. Then I realized something, the secret I was keeping from my fiancé. I grabbed the ring hanging around my neck from a silver chain, remembering where it came from.  
I had been young and in love, so of course I was going to marry my first. Every feeling that he made me feel was bright and new. I was floating on air, until he broke my heart.  
James is a successful owner of a family business for hotels. He helped his father make millions when he was still in high school. He had brown wavy hair with ocean blue eyes. He stood about 6 feet and 5 inches. He looked like he just walked out of a GQ cover. There was a major difference between James and my ex-husband.  
Yes, ex-husband, like I said I was married once before when I was just 18. She fell in love with him and he promised me everything. Everything was going great, till I lost the baby worrying about his new career, wrestling. We were constantly fighting all day and all night about it. I couldn't understand why he would want to put himself in that kind of danger especially with a child on the way. I didn't want to see him hurt. Every since I lost our baby girl, we fought more often to the point of when I caught him in bed, fucking a groupie. At 21, we divorced and never spoke since. I was shattered after that and I couldn't stand it in that town with all those memories. I left home and moved to New York, wanting to make a name for myself and accomplish my dreams.  
"Miss Cassim, there's a call on line 1." The voice scared me so, I almost flipped out of my chair.  
"Hello." I said picking up the phone.  
"Did you tell him?" the voice could only be Mina, my nosy best friend.  
"No, I didn't."  
"You should tell him, what if he finds out, then what?"  
"Tell you the truth, I've been thinking about that. I think I'm going to tell him tonight. You think he'll take it pretty well?"  
"Sure, you have to get him slightly distracted, I mean how many men want to hear that the girl they think is perfect got married and left college?"  
"Thank you for the reminder." I said sliding my shoes on.  
"It's true honey, it's been what, 10 years later and you are finally happy."  
"Thanks, I was just thinking about calling his mom since we were pretty good friends, but I think it would hurt her to hear my voice after so many years."  
"Listen, don't think about it. Tomorrow, we are going to view the church and everything will be just fine. When is James' best friend suppose to be arriving?"  
"I think tomorrow." I said unsure. In truth I haven't been thinking about it, I've been so busy with everything else, I forgot about James' friend.  
"Well, just that little thing to get past and you are walking down the aisle with Mr. Perfect. I so hate you sometimes, you have it all."  
"Yea, I know." I said kind of sadden, "Is that what you think of me?"  
"Of course not honey, I just want you to be happy, remember who was your bridesmaid at the first one; now I have to make a repeat, damn you suck." I chuckled.  
"See you tomorrow." I said.  
"All right, bye." I hung up picking up my briefcase. Distract him? Well, I know something that always distracted James, I thought with a smile.

I held on to him as spilled himself inside of me He collapsed on top of me out of breath. He was completely out of it. One bad thing about James, he wasn't as good of a lover as my ex-husband. I know right now if I was with him he would be ready for seconds and what the hell was I doing? For some reason lately, I have found myself comparing the two after 10 years. I told myself I need to make that appointment with a therapist.  
"I thought I told you to save that little gown till our wedding night," he said holding me close.  
"Well, I thought I would give it a test ride." he chuckle and I sighed, "There's something I have to tell you honey." I said propping up on my elbow, not sure how to start this. I mean do I say hey SURPRISE I was married.  
"What's wrong?" he said rubbing my back.  
"Remember when I told you about my past?" I asked.  
"Yea, you told me that you moved from Texas to move on with your life, so?" he wrinkled his forehead.  
"That's only part of it; I moved away to get away from my ex-husband." he propped up on his elbow looking concerned.  
"Did he hurt you baby?"  
"No, nothing like that, he wouldn't hurt me. It was just the things that happened in our marriage, we were young and we couldn't deal with It." he sighed, "You're angry with me?"  
"No, it's your past and I'm your future. What you had with this other guy is nothing compared to our life together. I love you." he branded me with his lips.  
I lay my head on his chest. Wow, he took that so well. I was not expecting that, although I'm not entirely sure what I did expect.  
"When is your friend coming here?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow, I'm taking off to go get him and we were going to catch a drink. I really want you to meet this guy, he is so great. So many occasions where he has saved my ass."  
"For the last couple of days, you've been talking about this guy. You haven't even told me his name."  
"As soon as he get here then we can get this wedding out the way. We're going to meet you and Mina at the church. Hey, maybe we can set him and Mina up."

"I don't think she would appreciate that." I smiled. James had a tendency to ignore certain questions when he had a thought already in his head, a trait that annoyed the hell out of me, but now I learned to deal with it.

"Well, at any rate, I know he will like you."  
"I can't wait," I said ready for sleep. I couldn't wait till tomorrow; it was going to be a new chapter in my life.

There were flickers of lights covering the room, following the motions of our bodies. I felt his rough kisses on my neck as I bit my lip to sustain a moan. He pushed deeper inside of me with his large shaft. I gasped against his lips as he let me adjust to his size. I grabbed on to his big arms as he slowly stroked inside of me. He looked down at me with those intense green eyes letting me know to get ready for the ride. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he quickened his pace. He bit on my neck as my breast were crushed under his chest. I felt his tongue lick my cheek till it came in contact with my lips. I kissed him passionately running my fingers through his hair.  
"Oh baby, I miss you." he whispered.  
"I miss you too, Mark." I moaned.

I sat up quickly waking up from that dream. I ran my fingers through my hair. Damn, that's all I need, an erotic dream about him. I was knocked out of my shocked state when I heard my phone ringing. I reached for it ready to get my mind off of my dream.  
"Hello." I said.  
"What took you so long?"  
"I was sleeping, what the hell you want?" I said knowing it was Mina.  
"Good morning to you too, you must of have a bad dream. Are you ready?"  
"Give me about an hour, then we can go out." I said getting up pulling the sheets with me. I hung up and went to take a shower.  
I scrubbed my body remembering that dream, every fucking detail. I'm getting married, why is he haunting my dreams? This wasn't the first one; although I wish it was. I could explain it then. I sighed and finally emerged from the shower. I know I have been comparing them but this is getting fucking ridiculous.  
I put on my red pencil skirt and black short sleeve sweater. I zipped up my knee length high heel black boots, putting on my black duster. I combed my long brown hair into a high ponytail. I went to the kitchen and saw some cereal, bowl, and milk sat out with a note. "Made you breakfast", it read. I shook my head and ate a little.  
I met up with Mina and we went to the spa. I needed my hair and nails done.  
As Mina and I sat under the hair dryer, I looked through some of my wedding magazines.  
"Did you tell him?" she asked.  
"Yea and he was actually really sweet about it. He told me that he was my future now." I smiled proudly.  
"You're so lucky to find a man like that."  
"Who are you telling?" I picked up another magazine and saw his picture with him standing there looking very intense. The WWE logo stood proudly on top of his head as he wore his hard pose. Mina took the magazine away from me.  
"When did he get popular?" she asked.  
"I don't know, I don't watch wrestling."  
"It says here that the Deadman is back."  
"Now, he's dead?" I said drawing my eyebrows together.

"I don't know if he's dead but I certainly see an animal I want." she replied biting her lip and I laughed looking at the picture of this other huge guy.  
"I'm glad he's happy with his new career, obvious." I said as the girl came and fixed my nails.  
"Don't think about him. You know I have nothing against Mark. No, yes I do, the fucker cheated on you."  
"Mina, I moved on from then, I don't plan on seeing him anytime soon. Besides, you liked him at one point."  
"As a friend. I had to because you shook your ass in front of him and he fell for you." I kicked her as she laughed.  
"Now, that part is over and I love James." I said as my mind flashed to that dream.  
After we left the beauty shop, we went out to lunch. I showed Mina my design for her dress. She absolutely loved it.  
"That place did good on the nails." Mina said tossing her black hair.  
"Yea, I have to have my fingers look good to show off this big rock." I said showing off my engagement ring.  
"Keep on, you going to have someone snatch it off."  
"They will have to chop off my hand and then afterward, I would still come after them, one hand and all." I laughed and I noticed she only partly laughed with me.  
"You still wear it," she said pointing to my neck.  
I grabbed the necklace and held the small simple ring. There was a small diamond in the middle, he didn't have much money back then, he only got what he could afford.  
"Yes, it's cute."  
"I agree it is, but does that mean you are still attached to him."  
"Not necessarily, I might be attached to the ring, mind your business." I said throwing a French fry at her. She threw another one at me as we exploded in laughter.  
We were quite surprise how huge the church was when we arrived. Everything was so amazing right down to the antique statues. Mina and I talked to the Reverend and he told us about different parts of the church. He gave us a brief tour of where our positions will be and he assured me that everything will be what I dream of. It didn't take much to convince me, I was on cloud nine about the place especially when I saw James come out of his limo.  
"Hey honey, how does it look?" he asked.  
"Great, it's beautiful. I want it there, James."  
"Good. He's here; I can't wait for you to meet him. I'll go get him." I turned toward Mina as he went back to the limo.  
"How do I look?" I asked.  
"Great, why do you care?"  
"Because James wants to make an impression on this guy and I don't want to disappoint him."  
"That's logical." I saw Mina look up and her eyes bulged out and her mouth dropped. What's wrong with her? She looked as if she seen a ghost.  
"Honey, this is my friend, " I turned around and my smile faded, there he was, "Mark." my ex-husband. James smiled at him and me, as Mark looked me over slightly shocked.  
"Hey Tara, I heard a lot about you." he extended his hand.  
I couldn't really focus on it, I couldn't focus on anything besides the fact that he was standing right in front of me, the man I claimed I would never see again. He was my fiancé's best friend and his best man. My eye rolled in the back of my head and the next thing I knew, I hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up, James, Mina, and Mark were kneeling over me with concerned looks. Mark?! I hoped it was a dream, I prayed it was a dream. James lifted me up as I just stared blankly into space.  
"Honey, are you okay?" he asked.  
"I think so, the light must have gotten to me." I said rubbing my forehead.  
"Lucky that Mina caught you."  
"I didn't catch her, she landed on me," she corrected," and my butt hurts," she complained rubbing her backside.  
"Well honey, this is my friend that I was telling you about, Mark." Mark extended his hand again.  
"Nice to meet you, Tara."  
"Nice to meet you too, I hope you had a safe trip. When is he leaving?" I smiled at James and James looked confused.  
"Honey, he's staying till we get married. Their last couple of shows is going to be around here." Great, I thought sarcastically.  
"James tells me you're a reporter." Mark said making me acknowledge that he was here.  
"Well, when I was younger, certain forces tried to keep me from pursuing my dreams." I smiled at him.  
"I can say the same," he said removing his sunglass. Damn, those eyes. What the hell does that mean?  
"Mark, this is her friend Mina."  
"Charmed." Mina said narrowing her eyes.  
It fell kind of silent and that's when we heard James' cell phone. I could tell Mark was slightly uncomfortable, who can blame him? I was more uncomfortable; I'm marrying his best friend. We heard James argue and talk to someone then he got off. He walked over to me.  
"Honey, could you do me a favor and take Mark out to eat at our favorite place?"  
"Mina and I already ate." I said quickly.  
"I know, but you can use this time to get to know him." Oh, I know him enough.  
"How much can a man that big eat?" I asked.  
"I heard that." Mark said.  
"Honey, please do this for me, I'll make it up to you later." he said with his sexy grin. For some reason, talking about sex in front of my ex-husband is not cool.  
"Alright."  
"Okay, I'll join ya'll in 15 minutes." he said to all three of us.  
He leaned down and kissed me. I gazed over at Mark and saw him looking at us. I wrapped my arms around James' neck and kissed him hungrily.  
"Save some for later." James smiled, "Take care of my girl man." He said to Mark and Mark nodded. Great, I thought rolling my eyes.  
He went over to his limo and got in as Mina and I waved at him, I waited till he got around the corner when I started hitting Mark all over his back.  
"Woman, what's your problem?" he said looking at me wide eyed.  
"You're my damn problem. What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I'm James' best man, if I would of known he was marrying you, I would have told him not to waste his time." I stomped on his foot.  
"You motherfucker, what the hell does that mean?" I said while he held his foot.  
"It means just like it sounds, hey Mina."  
"Don't talk to me." she said bitterly.  
"I see I'm still not the favorite person around here."  
"No you're not, because you're here and apparently James thinks the world of you." I crossed my arms, "What did you do? Drug him?"  
"I helped him on some business deals and we started hanging out ever since."  
"You help him? That's a laugh."  
"Aren't you supposed to take me out to eat? I see that bitch ass attitude hasn't changed." I was about to stomp on his toe, "Girl, you step on my foot one more time I will tell James that I had to kill his fiancée." I calmly put my foot down.  
"Fine, my car is right there." I turned around and walked over towards my car.  
"I see you got a little thicker somewhere." he said and I could feel him smiling. I stopped in my tracks and tried to stop myself from launching at him.  
We went to the restaurant and watched him order. I took off my duster and looked at him.  
"I see your appetite hasn't changed." I said ordering a martini.  
"And your drinking style has, a martini? I remember you can chug down J.D. and coke with the best of them."  
"Well, at 19, it's not like I knew what the hell was good, two, this place doesn't serve that." I rubbed my temples.  
"How could you not know that she was James' woman?" Mina asked.  
"I didn't ask her name, he just kept talking vaguely."  
"Sounds like James." I said.  
"Why are you marrying James?"  
"Because I love him and he loves me."  
"He's not your type."  
"Neither is the bitch's name that you got on your neck, but hell you pulled it off. Isn't that the girl you cheated on me with?"  
"Yes it is." he sat back in his seat.  
"Where is she? We should make it one big party: my new husband, my old husband, and the home wrecker." I said sarcastically.  
"We're not together anymore."  
"Shocker, did you sleep around on her too?"  
"Actually she slept around on me." he said sucking his teeth.  
"I bet you know how it feels, huh?"  
"Look, I didn't come here for a fucking lecture from the person I thought I would never see; so, don't jump on my back." he said about to slide out of the seat.  
"Well, bye no one is stopping your ass." I said getting very heated.  
"Guys, stop." Mina butted in, "He's James' friend, honey you have to get through this. He can't do this wedding without him. You know like I do James don't have any real close friends" I sighed, she was right.  
"Sit down Mark." he sat back in his seat, "Everything that has happened to us, we need to put it behind us, for James' sake." he nodded.  
"Even if it is his fault." Mina added and we smiled at each other as Mark rolled his eyes.

We basically sat there in silence while Mark ate. His appetite REALLY hasn't changed. I started to unknowingly stare at him. No matter what we've gone through, I can't deny that he's still sexy as hell. He covered his arms fully in tattoos and was built of muscles. I remember the first time he looked at me when we were in school; I wanted him right then; I was slightly a horny teenager. He told me, he would always treat me like his Queen, which he did. He always did, I thought smiling to myself. I was snapped out of my daydream when Mina hit my arm. I guess I was staring too hard.  
"What was that all about?" Mark asked.  
"What about?"  
"That kiss that you and James had, were you trying to put on a show for me."  
"Honey, if I wanted to put on a show for you, I would invite you into our bedroom." I smirked  
"Good sex life?"  
"Very."  
"Must not be that good."  
"And why the hell do you say that?"  
"Ya'll have sex last night?"  
"Maybe."  
"When we were together, you had to take a day off to get your legs working." he said rubbing the napkin over his mouth.

I laughed, "You weren't that great."

"Try looking me in the eye next time you say that." I gripped my cup, I swear he's the only person that can make me so angry.  
"Hey guys." James said approaching, just in time.  
He scooted in next to Mark, "So, what did I tell you, beautiful, isn't she?" James said pointing at me.  
"Oh yea, she's definitely a keeper." Mark said staring at me.  
"Thanks honey." I responded to James.  
"How are things going with your career Mark?" Mina asked.  
"Well, I'm the WWE champion."  
"Is that something big?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's very big in the business."  
"Well then, congratulations."  
"I tried to get Tara to watch it, but she always turns away from it."  
"Watching men, sweat on each other is not our cup of tea. Although, I do want to talk to you about this Animal I read about." Mina responded and I started laughing.  
"Honey, can I ask you something?" James said.  
"Anything, love."  
"Well, you know my place has that one bedroom since I stay in the suite and you have the big studio apartment and I was thinking that maybe Mark can stay in your place." Mark looked at him shocked.  
"With me?" he nodded, "In my place?" he nodded again, "I don't know if he'll like it."  
"I think I would like it just fine." Mark said smiling.

"But, I don't know him." I lied  
"You stay with me most of the time anyway, you can have him there please. Besides I trust Mark will take good care of you and I'll be there to visit when I can, please." Damn it, I hate when he begs. Mina hit my arm; I guess she had her opinion. It would look weird not to say yes.  
"Sure." I said kind of low.  
"Great, you can take him to your place. I have to work late tonight, I don't know if you want to come over."  
"Damn James." I complained.  
"I'm sorry, I have to." I nodded.  
"You think you could take me home, I have some models I have to get ready in the morning." Mina said.  
"Are you through, Mark?" I asked.  
"Yea," he threw some money down.  
"This was my treat." I gave him the money back and gave the waitress my card.  
"Well, I would like to pay you back." he said handing me his money.  
"No thank you." I said sliding it back to him with a smile.  
"Please, I insist." he said through clenched teeth.  
"Tara, take the damn money." Mina said rubbing her temples. I took it and escorted him out.  
I regrettably took Mina home not wanting to leave us alone. It's not that I don't trust myself; it's just that it's hard to be around him with everything we went through with each other. So many unanswered questions that I didn't care to bring up. Mark and I rode in silence, letting the sounds of the radio be the only noise. I rested my head on my hand as I drove.  
"You really do look good." he said.  
"Thanks, so do you? I really mean that's cool about the title thing, you always had to push to be the best,"  
"Thanks, I worked up to get it again. I had to pretend that my hand was broken."  
"Really? That's why I don't know if I could have stayed married to you during that; to see someone you love go through pain, hurts you."  
"Yea, I know it hurts sometimes, it also hurts to see someone that you still think about happy with another man." I caught him staring at me and I just kept my mouth shut, "I see you and Mina still stay close."  
"Where else is she going to go?" I said smiling.  
"I wondered that all through our marriage when she came for her visits."  
"You two didn't really get along then."  
"The only reason I tried to be civil to that girl is because she was your friend and I would have to put up with anything to get to you." I pulled in front of my apartment, "You know I could take a hotel, you don't have to put up with Me." he said as I tried to grab his bags.  
"No, you're here, so you might as well stay." he grabbed the bags from me, "I have some pretty big beds that should fit you, so you shouldn't worry." I said walking to the door.  
He walked in with me and I threw my keys on the counter, taking off my duster. I sat it on the back of my chair and pressed play on my machine.  
"Tara, this is your mom. You need to tell me your wedding colors so I can pick a dress. I don't know why you are getting married when you know you still have it in for your." I pressed Stop before she said his name. He looked over at me.  
"I'm guessing your mom still loves me right?" he asked.  
"She wasn't talking about you." he nodded, scratching his chin.  
I put him in a room downstairs and went into the kitchen. I needed some type of liquor to help ease what I was going through. I'm not an alcoholic or anything, but this is one of those times where I desperately needed it. I saw him come into the living room, sitting on the couch, draping his arms on the back of it.  
"You want a beer or something?" I asked.  
"You got the kind I like?"  
"You got me addicted to it now." I said pulling two out and popping the top.  
I handed him one and he nodded taking a gulp. I sat on the other side, removing my boots.  
"You did really well for yourself, I'm proud of you." he admitted.  
"I'm proud of me too." I smiled, "No, I'm proud of you too." I went upstairs to put my boots up, "I'm going to do a quick workout and anything you want in the house is yours!" I yelled from the top.  
"Anything, huh?" there was something about the way he said that, that made me very uneasy. I looked back at him and he was just staring at me with that stupid smirk of his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
After my workout, I took a shower and put on my blue lounge pants and matching tank top. As I walked downstairs, I caught a glimpse of he watching television. I sat on the other couch putting my feet up against me.

"You better not be watching porn." I teased as he looked over at me.  
"If I was watching porn, you would know." I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't really looking at this anyway, I was thinking more."  
"Thinking about?"  
"When you brought me to your prom."  
"Oh yea, I remember the look on my friend's faces when they saw my college boyfriend." I smiled.  
"I must have gotten three phone numbers that night." my smiled faded.  
"Excuse me?" he laughed scratching his chin.  
"I obviously didn't use them, I just humored them."  
"Oh well, probably those girls that didn't like me anyway. You know how long I kept that corsage before I had to throw it away. I kept it for at least a year."  
"I know, I figured you would have thrown away all my stuff that I gave you."  
"Nah, you know I'm a pack rat." he nodded.  
This was very uncomfortable. It was treading very dangerous path for us to go down memory lane. I looked up and saw him staring at me again with those intense eyes, studying me. What did he see? He got up and walked over towards me. I backed back a little in my seat as he reached for my neck. He pulled out the chain with the wedding band he gave me.  
"Pack rat, huh?" he said looking at me.  
"It was cute, what else was I going to do with it?"  
"You could have pawned it."  
"Just because we didn't work out, doesn't mean that I'm just going to pretend like it didn't exist." his chain dangled around his neck and at the end was his wedding ring that I got for him.  
Okay, now I know this is dangerous, I need to get up. I got up and he was right in front of me. I could feel his eyes on me and there was heat coming from his body or was it mine? I moved away quickly, ready to go relax upstairs. I'm pretty sure James is going to call soon.  
"Well, you have a good night and I'll see you in the morning." I smiled.  
I walked upstairs and went to my room. I drew the curtains back on my window and peeked out to see what Mark was doing. He just turned off the television and looked back up at my room. I closed the rest of my curtain quickly and took off my robe. I climbed into my nice warm bed, cuddling to the pillow. It was like my skin still slightly burned from his touch. No, I need to stop; all I need is a good night sleep. I closed my eyes waiting to drift away.  
I felt the bed slightly dip as I sensed another presence. I looked up and saw Mark looking down at me. His hand traveled slowly down my face and over my lips. I took his fingers in my mouth, sucking on them slowly. We were in eye contact of each other as he leaned down and kissed my trembling lips. I relaxed under his touch and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled the blanket away from my body and rested on top of me. His tongue felt so good as it made slow circles against mine. I moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled slowly up my body, under my shirt. His hands slowly massaged my bare breast as I could feel his erection press into my stomach.  
"Do you miss me darlin'?" he asked.  
"Yes." I moaned out.  
"Do you still love me?" he said kissing my neck.  
"Yes." I moaned, arching my body into his.  
I woke up after that one, what in the blue hell? I went to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. This is not normal. No it is, the only reason this is happening is because he's in the house. I went downstairs and decided to cook some breakfast. I turned on radio as I began cooking.  
I was fixing some country gravy when my song came on, Puddle of Mudd's "She Fucking hates me". I have no clue but I really liked this song. Sometimes my morning routine does consist of me dancing around like an idiot just to burn some stress before the day starts.

Mark woke up looking out at the clock. He took one sniff of the air and smelled something delicious. Tara must be cooking. Tara, he had been dreaming of her last night. She's been in his dream ever since they divorced, even when he married again, he still thought of her. Now he was lying in bed with an extreme hard on. He got up and carefully put on some pants. He went over to the kitchen hearing music. He stood in the doorway and gazed at the sight. Tara was there cooking in her pants and tank top, hoping around the kitchen shaking out her hair. He leaned against the doorway and watched as she danced around and sing off keyed, the whole scene brought a smile to his face. She is adorable sometimes, Mark thought.  
"She fucking hates me. Trust, she fucking hates me. La, la, la, la, I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none and ripped them away." she sung along.  
"Is this how you start off your morning?" he said and she turned around staring at him in disbelief.  
She looked down at herself and realized that she didn't have on a robe.  
"Um, I was just fixing breakfast, so it's done and I'm going upstairs." she said rushing upstairs, not turning her back on Mark. He shook his head.  
"I know you didn't turn shy after we got divorced!" he shouted and he felt a rag hit his face.

After showering and putting on some blue jeans and a white sweater, I went downstairs and ate breakfast.  
I decided I would take an unplanned trip back home. I need to see my mom, I know she would be more than happy to know that Mark was here. How would I break it to Mark though? I know he will be nosy about it but James wouldn't say much because he'll have the place to himself.  
"What are you thinking, darlin?" he asked.  
"Nothing that matters."  
"Well, I have some things I have to do and pick up. I may be gone for a couple of days"

"Where are you going?" he paused to look at me, "Not that I care, just in case James asked."

"Just tell him business stuff, he'll understand." I'm sure, I thought rolling my eyes.

This worked out perfectly; I can go home and don't have to worry too much about Mark while I was away. I did wonder where the hell he was going and why he was being so secretive. Oh well, I didn't have time to think about that; I had to plan my flight back home.  
When I got back down from planning, I saw that Mark was gone. So typical he would leave without saying anything. I just went ahead and packed my overnight bag and went to see James.

His secretary saw me in and I saw James typing away on the computer. I went behind him and ran my fingers through his hair, something that annoys him but he just smiled it off.

"Quit Tara, you know I hate that." He said.

"I know that's why I do it. I need a favor baby. I'm going to see my mom and I need you to drive me to the airport."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so busy. Can't you ask your friend or Mark." I rolled my eyes.

"I would but he's away on business and say he will be right back. I want you to take me."

He sighed, "I suppose so."

"If we take the limo, we can do things." I said leaning down to his ear.

"Oh man, you killing me. I have a couple of meetings to do. I would arrange a limo to go take you and I will call you. If I have time, I will go see you there."

"Oh really, alright. I guess I can do that." I kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"You too baby."

I called Mina on my way to the airport and told her I was leaving. My flight went well, I mostly slept through it. I knew I wasn't going to make it till night. Hopefully mom would still be up and I can catch up on everything tomorrow morning.

It was just after 8 when I rented a car at the airport and drove all the way to my mom's house. I checked my phone to see if Mark has called. I don't know if he even had my number. I wanted to make sure that he was okay, even though we weren't together he was still my responsibility and I did care. Feelings as deep as we had don't just easily go away.

I made it over to my mom's house and saw a truck in front of the house. Who the hell does that belong to? I went in and saw my mom doing her favorite thing, cooking. What I wasn't ready to see was Mark sitting there. He leaves to come see my damn mother, what does he have planned?  
"Mommy!" I exclaimed hugging her and shooting Mark an evil glare.  
"There's my baby, how are you?" she said returning my embrace.  
"Fine, I thought I might see you." I said instantly turning 12 again.  
"I'm glad you did. Mark came and saw me to."

"Really?" I said looking at him.

"My house is not far from here, I stopped by just to say hello."

"Oh so this is the business trip, nice." I rolled my eyes.  
I peeked into the pot and saw Gumbo; she must have known I was coming.  
"So, what brings you here?"

"I just came to check on you and see how everything is."

"Mark let me know that he knows James." My mom said.  
"He's going to be in the wedding." I smiled sipping a spoonful of Gumbo, "He's James' best man."  
"Oh." my mom said looking startled, "Does James knows?"  
"He just knows that I was married. How is everything?" I said ready to change the subject.  
"Fine, everyone has been asking about you. Mark I see you on the television every Thursday night. You are amazing out there."

"Yea, that's great mom." I said trying to change the subject

"I mean, I would never expect you would go so far as you did in the career, but I always had faith in you." You have to be kidding me; I was getting pissed off, "Who is Sara?"  
"She's my..." Mark started  
"She's the woman that broke a happy home and he decided to marry her. She cheated on him, now he knows what he put me through. You know what they say Karma is a bitch." I laughed, "Did I get it all right?" I asked looking at Mark, bitterly.  
"That's right. Tara, I didn't come here for a fight, just to visit. I told you before I was sorry." he said slightly lowering his head.

"Then take your sorry ass away from my mom."

"Tara, language!" I went upstairs taking my bags with me. I went to my room and sat down, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Why was this affecting me after all this time?  
"Tara." I heard my mom said.  
I wiped my face, defiantly and looked at her, "What's up?" I asked with a smile.  
"Have you been this hard on Mark since you two saw each other?"  
"A little and I intend to be harder on him." I said.  
"Honey, you can tell that he feels bad about what happened, you shouldn't torture him like that."  
"I'm torturing him? When did he become the victim?"  
"I admit that he was wrong, but you didn't want to talk to him reasonably after the baby died" I turned away, a fresh wave of tears hit me, "and you blamed him for the death."  
"Why shouldn't I? He put me through all that stress and to go behind my back."  
"But look at what he has made of himself, you can't deny that he has done well."  
"Why are you acting like he's the only one that's hurting?"  
"I'm not; I'm concerned about the both of you. After you said what you said down there, you should have seen the look in his eyes."  
"I don't care, he's nothing to me anymore but my fiancé's best friend."  
"You don't truly mean that, you know deep down you are still in love with him."  
"You don't know what you're talking about." I said walking to the window.  
"Haven't you suffered enough grief, you and Mark?" I was getting angrier by the minute. It was like she didn't respect what me and James had, it all had to be about Mark.  
"You know what, since you feel this way, I'll leave you and your son alone." I said walking past her downstairs.  
"Tara! Tara, please!" I heard my mom shouting.  
I felt something catch my arm and saw Mark, "Tara, what's wrong?"  
"Leave me alone, let go." I said trying to struggle out of his grasp.  
"Tara, talk to me, please." I reached back and slapped him across the face.  
He stumbled back and I ran out of the house, hopping into the car. The tears trailed down my face as I drove off. I know I was being harsh but I didn't care, why does he get the special treatment as being the one suffering? After all those years, he didn't bother enough to come see her and now I have to kiss his ass and consider his feelings, bullshit!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Thanks for the review guys, love reading them. Hope to see more, sorry about the short chapter but I will get right back on getting a longer chapter next._

**Chapter 4**

I drove around for a while, trying to calm myself down. I shouldn't have gone off on my mom like that. I was just so frustrated with seeing Mark and him being here. I drove till I found myself in front of the house that Mark and I lived in for a long time; it's where we were going to build our family. I got out and walked over to it. It was small and slightly old when we got it, but it was ours. Mark's dad pulled a few strings to get it fixed up. Now, our happy home was worn down and almost broken. It was basically condemned; I couldn't believe it was the same place that Mark and his dad fixed up. It was really beautiful the way it was bricked and the garden in the front. Then Mark and his dad redid the roof, it was wonderful.

I tried the doorknob to see if anything happened and it opened. I waved away some of the dust and tried the lights. No go, I think this as far as I should go without any lights, so I decided to go outside and sit on the hood of my car looking at the house. It use to be better than this. Mark and I didn't have much money so we tried to fill the house with as much furniture as we could. Some of it was old stuff that my mom had previously and the rest; Mark got a job and bought. I wanted to help but he was very strict about me being out and about while I was pregnant.

I remembered one time he was so happy that he came home with the crib. It was the exact crib that I wanted with the little animals all over the sheets. He wanted to put it up as soon as he got home.  
Flashback  
_I peeked into the room, watching him put up the crib. He is going to be the perfect father, I thought rubbing my belly. I was 4 months pregnant, already to drop her at any moment; although, I know it was too soon.  
"Are you watching me, Mrs. Callaway?" I heard him say his back to me.  
"How did you know I was here?" I said walking in.  
"I could smell your perfume." he wrapped his arms around me, embracing me tightly, "What do you think?" he asked.  
"It looks wonderful, daddy did good." I said kissing him.  
"We're going to have a wonderful little girl that we are going to love with all our hearts."  
"I know, I just hope that you still love me even now that I'm all fat."  
"I'll love you in any condition." he said planting his lips against mine.  
I ran my fingers down his face as he continued kissing me. He pulled me closer to him and I feel his erection pressing into my stomach.  
"We better stop, before I have you changing her room." I smiled and pulled away from him.  
"Well, I can at least I can follow you to our bedroom." he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest as he walked back to our bedroom.  
Nothing was better than this, how could this ever end?  
_End Flashback

I sat there reliving those memories. I started to feel my heart ache again. I didn't want to deal with this; this was the exact reason I went to New York. I saw a bright light come over me and heard a car. I guess I should go ahead and go in case someone tried to start something. I turned around to see Mark coming out of the truck. Great, the last thing I need.

Flashback  
_I lay in the hospital bed wondering what was taking the doctors so long. Mark held my hand as we waited. Lately, all we have done is fight about what he wanted to do. Wrestling? I didn't want him to get hurt, I love him too much. He kissed the back of my hand and looked at me with those intense green eyes.  
We were arguing earlier and then I felt this sharp pain and felt blood running down my leg. Mark flipped and brought me here instantly.  
The doctor walked in and I could tell that something was wrong from the look on his face.  
"What's wrong with my baby, doctor?" I asked.  
"Mrs. Callaway, have you been under stress or anything like that, doing anything to cause stress?"  
"Well, not really. I mean my husband and I just haven't been seeing things eye to eye. What does that have to do with the baby?"  
He sighed, "I'm sorry Mrs. Callaway, but you lost the baby." I felt my heart just stop. Mark buckled down and sat down, looking shocked.  
"I lost the baby?" I said my lips trembling.  
"Maybe it was the stress we think, but we are truly sorry." I couldn't stop the tears pouring down my face.  
Mark came over to me and tried to hug me. I pushed him away and he looked at me in confusion.  
"You did this. You did this to me! You killed my baby!" I cried. Mark just looked at me as if his whole world just crumbled. I could see the tears flowing down his face and I stared at him as if he was nothing. He turned and walked out slamming the door. I just lay there crying._  
End Flashback

Now that I look back on that, maybe I was too hard on him. I should have supported Mark thru whatever he did. As my husband, he wanted to be there for me, and I just turned him away. I saw him stand in front of me, running his hand down my arm. I didn't even look up at him; I just fell into him, hugging him.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said muffled against his shirt.  
" What?" he asked pulling away from me.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you like I did." he hugged me tighter, "It was just so horrible, she was suppose to be our daughter. Our life would have been better with her here." I rambled. He picked me up and carried me out.  
"It's all right, darlin'." he put me in the car and I laid against the door, silently crying to myself.  
I felt him lift my head up with his finger hooked under my chin. He ran his hand down my face, brushing the tears away. I closed my eyes tight, not ready to look up at him. I heard the door open and Mark maneuvered me inside. Once I heard the door shut, I opened my eyes leaning against the door. Mark got in and drove off. I noticed that we were leaving my car and we were in his truck.  
"Don't worry, I'll pick it up later." I nodded.  
I realized then, I never actually got a chance to heal; I never got a chance to apologize or talk to him like adults after everything that happened. I basically kept it all inside. I looked over at Mark and saw his sorrowful face. Apparently, he hasn't healed as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark pulled in front of her mother's house and looked over at Tara. Fast asleep. Mark sighed thinking about everything that she said at the house and their daughter. He's been carrying around the guilt for so long of their daughter's death, but he couldn't get out of something he knew he wanted to be. He cursed her in the beginning because she didn't support, she didn't stand by his side, but he couldn't because he did love her. He looked at her as he remembered the first time they met. His coach sent a couple of them to her high school to check out basketball team players. She was a senior in high school, where he was a freshman in college. She was gabbing with Mina and some more of her friends when she turned around and they made eye contact. They stared at each other for a long time before Mark had to join his friends. Then it was that night that they crashed her friend's party.

Flashback  
_"Did you see that guy in the blue? He is so hot." Kristen said as she flipped through her magazine.  
"I know, he's like so delicious." Mina said chomping on some popcorn.  
Tara came out wearing her black tank top and black lounge pants. She wasn't as comfortable with her body as all her other friends, but they always compliment how perfect she was. In short, she was always more covered up then her friends who were sitting there with shorts and bra tops. Tara sat next to Mina and started munching on some popcorn.  
"Are we still talking about the game or the guys?" Tara asked.  
"Guys." they all giggled.  
"Guess what, I finally did it." Mina said with a hinting smile. The three girls hit Mina with a pillow as they finally got what she was saying.  
"You little slut, with who?" Tara asked.  
"With this guy from Dalton, he is so hot. He's going to call me this weekend."  
"Details, how was it?" Yolanda asked.  
"It was really nice, his lips are so soft." the girls laughed as Mina buried her head in her pillow.  
"Well Tara, looks like you're the only one. The virgin Tara." Kristen teased.  
"That's okay because I'm waiting on the right guy."  
"What about those college boys that were there? I haven't seen many guys that hot in awhile." Mina said.  
"I know. I think they were checking out girls." Yolanda admitted._

"_I think they were checking out the team." Tara said blinking.  
"I know one of them." Kristen said.  
"Which one?" they all asked.  
"The blond one, he use to live next door to me, then he went to college. He was actually my first." Kristen smiled and they all squealed except for Tara who just laughed.  
"One was particularly staring at our little cheerleader." Yolanda said staring at Tara.  
"That tall one, I know he's just gorgeous." Tara said rolling on the floor, "There's no one like that at our school."  
"Honey, there's no one like that in this state." Mina said.  
"Well, I probably won't see him again anyway. He's in college and I'm a senior, he'll never want me."  
"He was staring like he did;" Mina said, "but, you know your mom would hit the fucking roof if she found out about a college guy."  
"Yea, well." Tara sighed thinking of those green eyes staring at her, "I'm going to the kitchen, anyone want anything?" Tara said standing up.  
"Just bring the some more sodas and cookies." Kristen said as Tara disappeared into the kitchen.  
Kristen shot up when she heard the knock at her door. Wonder who that was, she thought. She got up pulling her shorts down and went over to the door. She opened it to find the guys that they were talking about standing there.  
"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Well, I heard that you girls were having a party and we thought we would crash, since your parents aren't here and everything." he smiled.  
"Well, I'm comfortable, but I don't know about my friends."  
"Come on love, when was the last time we were together like this, I miss you."  
"Oh come on." Mark added a little skeptical. Jack passed a look on him that said, "Don't ruin this." Kristen sighed and invited them in. What's the harm? Mina and Yolanda looked up and saw the four older guys walking in the room. Mina's mouth dropped and Yolanda just stared in disbelief.  
"This my friend Jack and his friends, they thought they would crash." Kristen said sitting back on the floor.  
"Slumber party? Nice." Jack said sitting next to Kristen.  
"I'm Jack." he said to Mina and Yolanda, "That's Robbie, Brian and Mark." Mark just basically sat on the sofa and watched as his friends' hormones got the best of them. Robbie was sitting chatting with Yolanda as Brian flirted with Mina.  
"Kristen, I can't find those cookies." Tara said walking in and caught glimpse of the guys. Her eyes widen as she saw the one she was thinking about staring at her. Their eyes met again and a shot of heat course through Tara.  
"Hi, Kristen, what are boys doing here?"  
Kristen got up and went over there, "Men darling, Jack came and crashed, isn't it cool? College men crashed my party while my parents were gone." she smiled. Tara just raised her eyebrow in disbelief, wonderful.  
Tara saw that her seat was now occupied with Brian. She tapped his shoulder and he looked up at her, "Can you please move from my sleeping bag?" she asked.  
"Don't ruin things for me sweetheart, find another spot." he said returning his attention to Mina. Tara wasn't one of those people to be pushed over so, a little pissed that her niceness was not being returned she kicked his leg and he got up.  
"What's your problem?" he said in Tara's face and she stood her ground.  
"Hey man, in all fairness you were in her spot." Mark said getting in between the two, "You can easily try to feel her friend up from the other angle." Brian looked at Mark and sat on the other side of Mina. He looked back at Tara and she smiled at him.  
"Thanks." she said.  
"Anytime." she sat down on her spot and he happened to sit on the floor behind her.  
"Your name is Tara?" she nodded feeling his warm breathe on the back of her neck giving her chills, "I'm Mark."  
"Well Mark, nice to meet you." she said trying to keep her mind off of his deep, sultry voice.  
"I saw you tonight at the game, you're pretty good, better than some cheerleaders at our school."  
"Thanks, I do try." How lame, she thought.  
"So, does Tara have a boyfriend?" he said slowly letting his finger trail up and down her skin. She laughed nervously feeling a little damp down there. No one has ever turned her on just by one touch.  
"No, I haven't found someone who is you know good." they both looked up as they saw Jack and Kristen going upstairs.  
"If ya'll need rooms, there are two upstairs and one down here." Kristen said before going upstairs.  
That's when Mina and Brian got up. Tara looked at Mina shocked.  
"Talk to you later girl." she said before going upstairs with Brian and then Robbie and Yolanda got up disappearing. Hormonal girls, Tara thought.  
Alone at last, Mark thought as he scooted closer behind Tara. She pretended to be so into the television when Mark knew she was trying not to be too obvious.  
"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked.  
"Actually, I don't have one right now, but I am looking." she turned her face towards him and smiled.  
"Why do you want to get mixed up with an high school senior?"  
"Because you're a good looking high school senior, I liked the way you handled Brian and you are very agile."  
"Oh really?" he nodded, "You don't even know me."  
"Give me the chance to know you, Tara. I don't bite, unless you want me too." she turned around totally facing him.  
"I'm not saying I will because I'm not, but could you honestly give me one good reason why I should do anything with you." Mark scratched his chin and brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. She moaned in his mouth, holding on to his shoulders as he continued kissing her. His hand moved down to her butt squeezing it. She moaned a little louder in his mouth as he continued this.  
"Because now, I know you want to." he whispered against her lips. She smiled briefly and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Tara was no stranger to kissing but feeling his lips on her, ignited something she never felt. She was hot, flustered and hungry but not for food. It was intense and passionate and it scared. She always dreamed of her first time being with someone who really cared about her, not some one night stand, but looking into Mark's eyes she just felt so at ease that he wasn't just a one night stand. And for that reason, she needed to wait. _

_She pulled away breathing heavily after kissing him, "Um, I do want to get to know you but not like this. I don't feel really comfortable just sleeping with a random guy." She looked down and Mark was actually shocked._

_True a part of him thought she was just like her little friends but she wasn't. She knew what she wanted and knew when she wanted it. Mark grew more respect for her because of her not just opening herself up to him. It intrigued Mark to get to know her more and made him want her more but not necessarily in just a sexual way.  
She looked up at him and moved away slightly, "I understand if you don't really want to like hang out or something."_

"_You really know how to write a guy off, huh? I have to admit, I did just want a happy little thrill, but you my dear Tara, you intrigue me. So, how about we decided where this goes?"_

_She smiled at him, "I like that." He ran his finger down her face and she turned her back towards him, leaning against him._

_While couples were upstairs doing whatever, Tara and Mark sat on the couch, cuddled up together, talking. It wasn't anything in particular, just talking about their selves and what they want to do. Tara was enjoying his company and for Mark it was refreshing to get to know a girl as smart as her and as beautiful. She was someone who really had everything going for her and wanted to get mixed up with a guy like him. He knew at that moment, this is the one. He would plant little kisses on her face and she would just sigh in content, holding on to him.  
_End of Flashback

Yea, those were the good days. He got out and pulled her sleeping form out of the car. He carried her inside and placed her in the bed. She looks so peaceful, so beautiful. He knew he was taking a chance there, but he leaned down and planted a small kiss on her parted lips. She sighed in content and continued sleeping.  
"You still love her, don't you?" he heard her mom say.  
He didn't even hear her, but he didn't look up, "I never stopped." he admitted, looking down at her.  
I awoke later that night and saw that I was at my mom's house. I looked out my window and saw that my car was out there. He did pick it up. I got up and went downstairs to see my mom washing dishes.  
"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked.  
"Yea, look mom, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just upset and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."  
"I understand. Maybe I'm being close minded, but I really believe Mark is your soul mate."  
"I believed that at one point, but with everything that has happened. Maybe we were too young." I looked around, "Where is Mark?"  
"He went to the lake. You should go see him," she hinted.  
"Mother, I don't need you to try and put us back together." I grabbed my jacket.  
"Be back soon, dinner is almost done." my mom called.  
I drove all the way to our lake. It was where he first told me he loved me and where he proposed. I pulled up at the site of his huge truck. I saw him sitting in his truck looking out. I walked over to him stuffing my hands in my pocket.  
"You know what I was remembering." he said, "When we first met, how you stared at me?"  
"Mark, we can't go back." I sat in the truck next to him, "I've moved on with my life and you obviously have."  
"Are you happy?"  
That's a stupid question, "Mark, what would make you ask me something like that?" I asked.  
"I just need to know, are you happy with him?" I shook my head, not believing I was being questioned about this.  
"Yes." I hesitated.  
"You're lying to me."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because you paused, if you were really happy you would admit it honestly."  
"Maybe I was still contemplating why my ex-husband was asking me that question."  
"Maybe you still weren't sure." I heard my phone, breaking the tension.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Tara, Monday morning, are you coming in?" this was my secretary.  
"Yea, why?"  
"Mr. Hall wants to talk to you, he says it's important."  
"Alright, I'm actually at home in Texas, so I'll hope on the first flight tomorrow morning." I sighed and hung up my phone.  
Wonder what he wanted. I looked at Mark and saw him looking at me.  
"My boss wants to talk to me Monday morning." he nodded still looking at me, "What?" I said feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.  
"You know I've read some of your stories recently, you're really good. We need someone like you doing storylines or working on the magazine at WWE."  
"You think so? I wanted to at first, but wasn't sure about you being there and all."  
"Do you really hate me that much?"  
"I never hated you Mark, I was just hurt and I didn't know any other way to express it." there was a pause, "Can I ask you a question?" he looked over at me, "Why did you do it?"  
He sighed, "Because at the time we were still apart from what happened with our daughter, then you were so mad about me still going into wrestling. I needed someone to make me feel like a man, I guess."  
"I guess I wasn't doing that at the time."  
"Do you still miss me?" my eyes widen in shock, I can't believe he asked me that question.  
"Mark, please."  
"If it's so easy for you to marry James, you must have forgotten about me, so I ask again, do you miss me?" I looked at him angrily.  
"I refuse to answer that right now."  
"Alright fine, I guess I have my own little way of figuring it out." before I knew it, he grabbed me and kissed me hard.  
I pushed against his chest as his tongue dueled in my mouth. Suddenly, I was too overcome to fight; I surrendered to his forceful lips and kissed him back with that same fire. He ran his hands through my hair as he sat me on his lap. I nibbled on his lips as he continued to kiss me. I could feel below me his erection growing; now I have to stop. I pulled away and he was kissing on my neck.  
"Mark please, I can't." I whispered.  
"Yes you can." he said pulling me back to his lips. I pulled away again and got off his lap.  
"No, I can't. I'm going back to the house, mom is waiting on us for dinner." I said almost running to my car.  
I can't believe what just happened, I just kissed my ex-husband and I wanted more from him. I wanted him to fuck me right on the truck, good thing I stopped him. After dinner, I helped my mom clean up and went upstairs to my room to schedule my flight. I think this is the time for me to think about what just took place. I took a cold shower and went to sleep. I begged tonight to not have an erotic dream. In the position that I'm in, I may call him for directions to his house and tell him to finish what he started.  
The next morning, I headed out. Mark said he was going on the next flight and would meet me there. I need to see James or at least get him to understand that Mark needs to be somewhere else.  
Nothing could possibly be worse than how I feel right now.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, thanks to everyone who have been patient and reading my story. I was going to continue working on this story and save SAVE ME for later. I am though trying out another story called One Week where the Oriel is a police officer who partner use to be Mark and she was in love with him before he left her to go with the FBI. After a harsh break up and everything, she has been put on a week vacation where Mark comes back into her life and makes a proposal for her to get what she always wanted. Let me know what you think about One Week and Couldn't get Better. I appreciate you guys a lot. Thanks for Two for 1 reviews and comments, I had fun with it. _

Chapter 6

"What do you mean, I'm fired?!" I shouted at Mr. Hall.  
"I'm sorry Tara, you are a great worker, but we had to let someone go."  
"But, I've worked overtime for you, I've busted my ass to make this place what it is."  
"I understand that, but there have to be cutbacks. I'll give you a recommendation at where ever you're going. I'm truly sorry."  
"Save it." I said getting up and leaving. Fired? I've never been fired.  
I went down to my office and packed up all my things. Everywhere I went, I caught people's pity glances. Oh great, I'm glad everyone else knew about it besides me. I grabbed my coat and box, preparing to leave. I went down to my car with a straight, although I feel like killing someone.  
I was driving back home when my car started slowing down. What the hell? I pulled to the side and turned it off. I tried to start it a bunch of times and it wouldn't go. Great, what else can happen? That's when I heard thunder and saw the rain pouring down. My eyes narrow and I looked up to the sky.  
"Good one." I said and grabbed my purse. I searched through my purse for my phone. This will be the day that I leave it. I went outside trying to flag down some help with my umbrella. This car drove right into a puddle and sprayed me with dirty water. Oh this is just great, all over my new suit. I was tempted to chase that car down when I saw a familiar white truck pulling up. The door opened and Mark came out. Figures he would be the one to find me

"Tara, get in the car!" Mark shouted. I ran over there and hurried in.  
I sat in his car shivering clutching my purse. I looked in the mirror and I looked horrible. I'm so cold, my teeth were chattering. Mark got in.  
"You look nice." he said sarcastically.  
"To hell with you, Mark." I chattered and he just laughed.  
When we got to my house, I hurried to my bathroom and took a warm shower. I put on some shorts and a tank top. I went downstairs to a delicious smell. What is that? I hurried downstairs to see Mark cooking. He's been cooking.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"What does it look like?"  
"You're fixing dinner for me, that's sweet I really need this after the day I had." I was about to go over there and grab a plate when he stopped me.  
"This isn't for you, I have company here." I stepped back shocked.  
"You're having company over MY house." he nodded.

"This girl that I knew after our divorce and I caught back up with her. She wanted to meet up so, I thought I would bring her here and then we go somewhere else."

The bitch should die, "That's great, I mean fine. I hope you and the girl have a great time, I'll just order me a pizza." I said going over to the phone. I can't believe this shit. I should whoop his ass and the ass of whoever this little bitch is. I went upstairs and waited. Mark sent up my pizza and I smiled at him sarcastically as he left.  
I started pacing my room. This is my house, why am I sitting here like a child while he gets laid? Where's James? He wants to fuck with me, fine, I'll fuck with him. Give me all this shit about he misses me and then does this shit. I went downstairs and saw him on the couch talking to her with his arm draped on the behind her. Hmm, now how exactly am I going to do this? I know, I went down there and saw him about to kiss her. I went over there and grabbed him in a fierce hug, rubbing my hand down his chest.  
"What the hell?" the girl said.  
"Baby, is this who you choose for tonight." I smiled.  
"What?" he said confused.  
"Who is this?" she said.  
"Oh, she's very pretty, I think I like this one."  
"Is this your girlfriend?"  
"Girlfriend?" I said, "I'm his wife." I said showing off my finger.

"She's lying baby and I don't know why." Mark said narrowing his eyes at me.  
"I'm not lying. Oh, he keeps it around his neck." I said bringing out our wedding ring.  
"I'm out of here," she said as Mark ran his hand down his face. She left quickly and slammed the door. I went upstairs and cackled evilly.  
"Looks like little Taker won't get any attention tonight." I laughed as I went to my room and locked my door. I feel a hell of a lot better.  
The next morning, I woke up and went downstairs, changing into my blue jeans and red tube top. I was fixing some coffee when I felt something turn me around and push me against the wall with my hands pinned above my head.  
"Okay, explain what you did last night." he said his eyes blazing.  
"Maybe I was a little jealous. Didn't want you having a lot of fun."  
"Feeling bitchy?" he said as he pushed himself against me tighter.  
"If you want to call it that, yea. Why, big man? What are you going to do about it?" I teased with a smile.  
"Do you really want me to know what I'm going to do about it?" This isn't good, I know that look too well. He pulled me by my arms over to the table and sat me down. He put himself firmly between my legs, pulling me closer to him by my legs. Oh dear, I panicked seeing the determined look in his eyes. He was going to lean down toward me, when I heard the door.  
"Door." I scoot away and ran to the door.  
There was standing James with a smile on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I'm happy to see you too." he said, "What's up Mark?"  
"Hey man." Mark said sitting down.  
"I heard about what happened at your job baby. What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know, I guess I can try to find another job."  
"Well, I am going to work tonight, maybe I can show you to Vince, he has some spots opening." James turned to Mark and I looked at Mark shocked, silently cursing him.  
"That's great man, she would love working at a place like that. Then I know you won't let anything happen to her." he turned back to me and I smiled, "This is just until we get our own magazine."  
"Right." I smiled. Wait, did he say we?  
"Alright, baby. Charm the pants off of him." he said leaving.  
"Trust me, I will." I smiled as he closed the door. I picked up the pillow and started beating Mark over the head with it.  
"You idiot, I don't want to work with you."  
"Too bad, princess, you're going to have to. I know you've probably grown accustomed to all of this, so I know you don't want to give it up." he got up and smirked going into his room. I put my hand on my hip as he strutted to his room. Damn, he pisses me off.  
I waited upstairs in my short black pinstripe skirt and matching jacket. What is taking him so long? He came out of his room holding his bag and we left. The drive was quiet as I stared at my nails.  
"Are we there yet?" I asked.  
"No, not yet."  
"You drive too slow."  
"Are you critiquing my driving now?"  
"Oh I can start a list on critiquing you."  
"I think my list will be as long as yours."  
"Whatever, I was a wonderful wife."  
"You couldn't cook and I had to teach you."  
"I didn't hear you complaining."  
"Because most of the time I wasn't teaching you." he said leering at me.  
"Whatever."  
When we got there, I followed Mark to the main man's office. He answered the door, looking up at Mark.  
"Hey Mark, how's it going?" he asked.  
"Could be better? This is who I was telling you about, this is Tara Cassims." I shook hands with him and smiled.  
"Alright, why don't you have a seat?" he said moving out of the way.  
I looked over at Mark slightly playing with my hands. He pats my back and gave me his supportive look. I walked into his office and waited for Vince to sit behind it. He smiled and looked through some papers. I was guessing he was looking at my resume.  
"Well Ms. Cassims, you come very highly recommended. We do have a slight position for you."  
"I can do almost anything." I smile.  
"I want you to commentate."  
"That breaks the anything rule."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well, I was under the impression that I was going to be working as a reporter."  
"It's a type of reporting, just think like you're a newscaster."  
"I don't want to be a anchor person, I look horrible on television."  
"Are we looking at the same person?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I just don't think I have what it takes."  
"I think you are very qualified for the job, I can see it in you. The same thing I saw in many of my commentators. Just give it a try tonight."  
"But don't commentators have to travel with the company?"  
"Only on their show and Pay-per-views which we have once a month."  
"What show will I be on?"  
"The same one Mark is on, Smackdown." Figures, I sighed, "This isn't the type of job you get all the time. As commentator, I will give you control of writing your reviews on our website and you can write for RAW magazine." this could be very promising.  
"I wouldn't know what to say."  
"Just follow your instinct." I sighed.  
"Alright, I'll take it." I said.  
"Great, welcome aboard." he smiled shaking my hand, "The show starts in a couple of hours, so you better get ready." What? You have to be kidding me.  
Vince came out with me, "I thought I'll show you around and you need to meet Coach and Michael." I nodded and he led the way.  
After our brief tour, he sent me to the hair stylist and she pulled my hair down. Then she put on more makeup than I'm use to. They liked my suit; thank God they didn't change that judging from how the other women were dressed. I was walking around looking through my contract when I bumped into Mark and his other very tall friend.  
"Don't you look all made over?" he teased, "You're not wrestling are you?" he said with a less than enthusiastic look on his face.  
"No, you idiot. He's going to have me commentate." I saw his other friend elbow Mark.  
"Oh Glen this is Tara, my ex-wife that I was telling you about. Tara, this is my friend Glen." I smiled and shook his hand.  
"It's nice to meet the woman behind the words."  
"I bet they've been all bad." I smiled sarcastically looking at Mark.  
"Well not all, I mean I remember he said you have a mouth like a..."  
"GLEN!" Mark shouted before he could finish the sentence. I looked over at Mark and hit his chest.  
"You told him about our sex life?"  
"I needed someone to confide in."  
"Did you tell him about you and the other woman's sex life." I said.  
"If you must know, yes I did." I hit his chest again.  
"That's personal private shit that you're not suppose to tell."  
"Don't get your panties all in a bunch." he said.  
"Well as far as you know, I'm not wearing any. How's that for personal and private information? I swear your mouth was one thing that got you in trouble."  
"You have on no underwear?" that would be what sticks in Mark's mind.  
"I don't wear them anymore." that's when Glen dropped his pen.  
"Oops, let me get that." Glen smiled and that's when Mark put his hand on his shoulder.  
"It's very important to our friendship and your health that you don't pick that up. I'll get it." before he could I turned and walked away from the two.

"Damn man, you fucked up." Glen said hitting his friend's arm.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Mark asked.  
"You cheated on that, that girl. If that was me, a woman like that, she wouldn't go too far from the bedroom."  
"We had all that, look Glen, we had our problems."  
"What could possibly have been the problem?"  
"Our first daughter died before I came into wrestling." Glen's smile slowly faded, "She blamed me because we were arguing all the time about me going into wrestling. We started drifted further and further apart till I had to find someone who would let me touch them even if it was for one night."  
"I'm sorry man, I know you still love her."  
"Of course I do, it hurts to know that she's marrying one of my friends. I'm going back to my room; I'll talk to you later."  
"Alright man, don't forget that match we have against each other." he said slapping his friend's back.  
"It's bad enough I get beat up in the ring, but I have you and that girl always hitting me." Mark said shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sighed as I was standing in the entrance, fidgeting with anticipation. I don't like being on television, that's the reason I chose print journalism. I called James and told him about the new show. He didn't sound too happy about the traveling thing or being around the guys, but I just reassured him that I will be alright with Mark around. I called Mina and she was just in shock. She did say it was a great opportunity, but to work with Mark. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.  
"Hey." I looked up and saw Michael Cole looking at me, "Don't be nervous, you can do this. Vince has faith in you enough." I smiled.  
"Thanks, I'm going to try this." They announced him and he walked out. I peeked outside and saw the rows crawling with people. Oh my God! I didn't think this many people would show up to this thing. I guess I better just keep on and the quicker I make it there, the quicker I can sit down. They called my name and I walked out there. I could hear a bunch of hoots and hollers. Men act like they never seen a woman before. I walked over to the table and sat between Michael and JBL.  
"Alright Tara, here's the basic script, most of this stuff is just adlibbing. You just do your best okay." JBL said as I put on my headset.  
The firecrackers went off as I started to read through the script. Mark has a match tonight. Do I have to say something good about him, I wondered as Tazz and Michael introduced themselves.  
"And we are joined by the lovely, Tara Cassim." JBL said.  
"Hello everyone, tonight is going to be a great night for you. Smackdown delivers the best to our fans and no one does it like we do." I said and Michael nodded.  
There was a match between a man with long hair that was Edge and Glen, otherwise known as Kane. It was weird to think that the nice person that I met in the hall was this scary guy.  
"What do you think about the Big Red Machine, Tara?" JBL asked.  
"He jut dominating in the ring, from here I can see Edge shaky knees." I said and they laughed.  
The night seemed to be progressing well; I was getting good at this. Then it was time for Mark's match against Dave Batista. Whoa, this guy is huge too. He looks like someone that Mina would just slobber over.  
"Here comes the Animal, Batista. He's been on the title hunt ever since he lost it to the Phenom.  
"I'm not sure if he has a chance against the Deadman." I said.

Suddenly the lights went out and the bell tolled. Fog filled the entrance as I saw Mark appearing that fog. His hat was pulled down and he had a long dark coat on. He really plays into that dark Undertaker thing. He looked so intense; I know that look very well.

"Tara!" I shook my head and looked at JBL, "I see you are captivate by the Undertaker."  
"I just appreciate talent when I see it." I explained.  
I saw Mark work his magic. He is truly talented when it comes to this. I never knew he was so agile and he looked really happy doing this. To think I tried to keep him away from this. I would look really hypocritical to keep him away from his work as I tried to go into Journalism. I commented when I could make witty remarks. Batista got thrown out the ring once and made his way to rest against the table. I saw Edge run out to the ring toward Batista and started hitting him in the face. Just to play along, I tried to push Edge off of Batista and I finally got his attention as he looked up at me. He grabbed my arm and with quickness Mark grabbed Edge and threw him into the stairs. Batista attacked Mark from behind and lead him back into the ring. I sat back down and straightened my jacket.  
"Nice going Tara." JBL remarked.  
Mark finally got his 3 count and the bell rung. Mark won! He posed for the crowd on his knee, hand extended, blue light illuminating his body. He really looked magnificent.  
After the show, I went over to Mark's dressing room. He was just putting on his shirt when I walked in.  
"Hey." I said, standing there leaning on the door.  
"What? Are you going to tell me how stupid this was?" I shook my head.  
"No, you were really great out there. The fans obviously love you, I didn't know you were so gifted." I pushed myself from the door and walked over to the belt to pick it up.  
"Was that hard for you to say?"  
"Actually, it was pretty easy. That was really great out there. This is heavy."

"That's why it's for heavy weights."

"Very funny, smart ass." he walked slowly behind me and I felt his body against mine.

"You looked good out there." He breathed behind me.

I felt my body instantly react to him being there. His breathe on me and the way he was so close to me. I felt his arm around me, pressing my body in his talking a hold of the belt. I closed my eyes and let my body lean against me. Just do it and get it over with. Please spin me around and kiss me, my mind said. That's when the door opened and there was Mina. I quickly stepped away from him as soon as James walked in. Mina threw me a warning glance when James hugged me.  
"We saw you honey, you looked terrific down there." I smiled at him, "So, is anyone hungry?"  
"I am." Mark said staring at me and I just avoided his gaze.

We went out to dinner; I was barely eating my salad while James talked more about shop. I was going in and out of the conversation thinking about how close I came again to letting my ex do what he want with me. This is getting dangerous; he knows how my body responds to him. I'm actually shocked it still has that same effect. I was trying to avoid looking at him, even though he was sitting across from me.  
"James, have you made arrangements for our honeymoon?" I asked.  
"Yea, I booked everything for Cancun."  
"Cancun? I thought we decided on Paris?"  
"We did, but I changed it. I think we should go to Cancun."  
"But from what I understand, Cancun is not the place married couples should go."  
"Don't listen to what other people say honey, let me make the decisions for us, okay?" he smiled and kissed me. I squinted my eyes and shook my head as James continued to talk to Mark. I felt Mina grabbed my hand and held it offering me a sympathetic smile. I tuned out the conversation until James said something about going into partners with my magazine.  
"What? What do you mean?" I said.  
"Honey, I'm going to be doing business with you."  
"You can't?"  
"Do you have something to hide from me? What's wrong with me investing in a small part of it?"  
"James, we agreed that I stay out of your business and you stay out of mine."  
"Look, you could write for it and everything and I can do the business part, you know the part that matters."  
"But I can do that, I was a double major and that other major was Business and Finance. I'm more than capable of doing this."  
"Tara." his eyes blazed at me, he grabbed my arm roughly under the table, "You let me do the big stuff, I don't want you to worry too much." he let go and just sat there mouth opened. What the hell is going on? I just excused myself and went to the bathroom.

I swung open the door pacing in front of the mirror. What was happening with James? Why was he trying to make all the decisions for me? I know he has a bad case to tune me out but this is ridiculous. I heard the door and saw Mina come in.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked.

"I'll get through it."

"What's been going on?"

"Nothing, it's just…I'm starting to see the real side of James and I'm not liking it."

"Well, talk to him about it, get him straight. It was no problem when you did it to Mark."

"Yea I know. I just need to go get a drink." I said walking past her.

"Tara?" Mina said.

"I'm fine, really. Let's go finish dinner." I said leaving the bathroom.

I finished out dinner in silence with Mina sending me silly faces to my phone. I tried to hide my smile; well at least I have her to make me laugh.  
We made it back to my apartment and James told me that he had some work to do. I just laughed and went upstairs. I didn't know he followed me up until I heard him.

"What's wrong?"

"You haven't spent anytime with me, help me or let me help plan the wedding. Are you sure you still want to marry me?"

"Baby, don't do that. I love you and want you more than anything. I'm just making sure everything is okay for us. I know what you want and need. Just trust me and I'll treat you better than that ex-husband of yours."

Strange last statement, "James, you don't…" his hands tighten on my upper arm.

"Just trust me baby." And he kissed me.

Normally that could be sexy, but it just a foul taste to me. He let go of me and left. Who was I marrying? I just went to my closet to change into one of my shirts.

Mark looked up toward Tara's room as he saw James come downstairs with a little smug look. He didn't like this one bit, not with his Tara.

"Is your girl okay?" Mark said with a bitter taste.

"Yea, she's fine. I'll see you later man." And with that James left.

Mark was about to go upstairs but stopped when he saw Tara heading downstairs in one of her sleep shirts.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just needed to settle down. Let's a watch a movie okay."

"Tara, are you sure?"

"I'm fine Mark, really? If you don't want to watch a movie, I will."

"No, just give me a minute to change." She walked past him, running her fingers through her hair. Mark watched as the shirt reached her mid-thigh and he could see the back of her thighs. It was those beautiful long legs that she uses to wrap around his waist when they were together. Mark had to get himself under control; he almost lost it back in the dressing room.

It was around midnight that I was sitting with Mark, watching a movie. I didn't too much pay attention to what it was; I couldn't get my mind off the fact that Mark was rubbing my feet with my legs in his lap. Oh he knows exactly the spots to reach to make me drool. I don't even remember when I put my feet up there. I leaned my head against the couch and he turned to look at me.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"If not, I'll learn to feel better with you massaging my feet like that." He chuckled.

"I know you liked that back then, always you to make you relax."

"I appreciate this Mark, you really didn't have to."

"I know, it's just to help. We're friends, right." My heavy lids slightly lowered and my feet rubbed together and I felt something hard under them. What was that? I rubbed my feet again and felt it get a little harder. Maybe Mark put a pillow under my…oh! My eyes flew open when I heard Mark sudden in take of breath.

I looked over at him and he didn't look at me, "Yea, you can stop now." I said a little more uncomfortable.

"I don't think so." He said holding on my feet, "It seems like you need to feel better. You know how I always made you feel better." He said turning those emerald lust eyes on me.

I tried to snatch my feet away, but he grabbed my legs and pulled me closer to him. I gasped as he moved me to straddle his lap. His stared at me as I felt him below my center. His hand went down from my neck to my breast. My mouth gaped open as he moved between my thighs, rubbing my inner thighs. His eyes didn't look at me directly but followed his hand.

"Mark, don't…" I almost finished before I felt his finger rubbing the outside of my lips.

Why oh why did I not where underwear? My pussy started to feel really moist as his fingers worked me and he wasn't even inside of me. I put my hands on his shoulder and leaned my head back. His fingers pushed inside and then pulled out. I bit on my bottom lip as he pushed his fingers inside of me. He didn't move his fingers, his fingers just spread out a little. I couldn't help it; I started to grind against his fingers. I was in total bliss from how those large digits felt inside of me. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders as I rode his fingers. I moaned out, licking my lips feeling something I haven't felt in a long time.

His fingers thrust back matching my rhythm. I wanted his mouth on my so bad but knew that was out of the question. Oh God, how much I craved it right now.

"That's it baby, cum on me."

"Oh, oh shit!" I screamed as I burst into tiny sensations.

I leaned against him as I felt my body cooling down. I felt his fingers leave my dripping pussy and pulled myself up. Through my hazy eyes, I saw Mark staring at me, licking his lips. I know that look too. It's the I'm-next-on-the-menu look.

I hurried up off of him and headed to the stairs, "Tara." I heard him say.

I bit my bottom lip as I turned around to face him, "Yes?"

"I didn't want to scare you off, you know how you effect me." He said moving towards me and I moved a step up.

"Mark, this is mistake. We can't go back to that, it's too late." I walked upstairs to my room and locked my bedroom door.

I know Mark wouldn't sneak in her without making sure I knew, but better safe then sorry. I can't be caught up with Mark again. I just got over the fact that every time I see him, I saw her. Although, I can't deny that felt really, really, damn good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Things with the WWE seem to be progressing well and the pay was well worth it. The planning for the wedding was going as scheduled. We had everything but my dresses. Although there was some drawbacks; with James not taking care of business and watching Mark just rule in the ring, I was a little bit horny. Plus my mind kept going back to when he finger fucked me back at my house. I would take care of business at home or whatever hotel we stayed in for one night, but it wasn't enough. I needed a cock!  
One night at my first Pay-per-view, I was sitting in front of the mirror typing on my laptop an interview I did with Ashley. They had me in a corset dress that reached my mid-thigh and was pinstripe black and white. I was trying to concentrate but my mind kept going back to the last time Mark and I made love as husband and wife. I slammed my hands down on the table in frustration. This is getting ridiculous. I heard my door being knocked on.

"Come in." I said

Mark came in wearing his blue jeans and black tank top. I've been busy doing work so I haven't had time to talk to him, thank goodness. I didn't exactly know how to approach him, especially since my body craved him so much. I hate that he still had that affect on me.

"What can I do for you Mark?" I said not looking up.

"You can tell me what's going on with you. You know I hate that ignore me shit."

"I'm not ignoring you, I've been busy."

"You forget I do know you and know how you avoid people."

I turned around to face him, "Mark, I have no reason to avoid you, besides you also know how I work when I'm busy."

"And you always were able to make time for me or anyone who needed you." He said walking next to me.

I didn't want him so close. I got up and walked over to my bag sitting on the couch, "Things aren't like they use to be."

"Damn Tara, I'm trying to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about? Because I have a sense that you want to talk about what happened back at my house."

"Well, it's not exactly a normal thing for a woman getting married."

"Oh really? Thank you for brining that to my attention." I said sarcastically.

"You've been getting real hostile lately. I'm guessing it's because James hasn't been taking care of you."

"Fuck you Mark."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You don't know anything about what goes on between me and James."

"I do know that since I stay with you and you haven't been anywhere. You think you're the only one that is going crazy over this."

"Over what?" I said turning to face him.

"Over having you so close to me and I can't do anything about it." He said walking closer to me.

I walked back till me knees hit the couch, "Mark stop."

"It's killing me not holding on to you and I know it's killing you too."

He was standing right in front of me, the predatory look on his face, the lust ring look. His hands rested on my hips and moved up to my waist, pulling me closer. All right feet, this is when you move.

"You just look so good now. I've been thinking about this every since I saw you."

"Mark, please." I breathed, his scent clouding my mind and body heat making my heart beat out of control.

"I know you have wanted to feel me inside you again." His hand moved up higher to my breast.

I bit my bottom lip as I heard the faint sound of my zipper in front of my dress. I didn't even know when he did that. He pulled my dress open moving both hands inside feeling my heated flesh. I didn't want him to kiss me cause I knew that I would get lost into him, but I'm feeling something totally different. I kept my hand to my side as I felt my dress fall around my hips leaving me bare in front of him. His thumbs graze my already harden nipples and my body jerked towards his hands.

"So responsive, something never changes." I had to stop this; I had to say something to stop this.

"James says that too." Yea prick at the ego that will do it.

I know Mark hated to think about guys touching me, but he did something shocking. The corner of his mouth turned up and he leaned down. I felt his hot mouth on my nipples. I moaned in shock as my hands came up to his head, pulling him closer. My body was boiling hot and my aching pussy wanted nothing but Mark, it has every since I laid eyes on him again. Something so scary to realize.

He lifted up his head and I looked at him through half shut eyes, "Baby once I get my tongue." He said placing a brief but effective kiss on me, " and my dick inside of you." He said kissing me again, "You won't be thinking of anyone but me."

Well can't argue with him there, "Okay." I mumbled.

All logic and argument just flew out of me, only the passion remained. He leaned over to kiss me and then the door open.

"Mark." the door suddenly opened and Mark turned around. I used his height to zip my dress without whoever it was noticing.

"Hey, what's up?" Mark asked.  
"I was looking for Tara because they were waiting on her to come out." That was Glen's voice.  
Once I was satisfied with my look, I came around Mark and walked past them. I ran to the bathroom and washed my hands. I threw some water on my face and looked in the mirror. What the hell almost happen there? What did I almost let Mark do? I finally got everything together and got out. My body was screaming go back and let him finish.

"I have to work." I mumbled as I walked out when they called my name.  
During the show, I could see Mark staring at me but paying attention to the match. Goodness, I have to get out of here. After the taping, I walked to the back grabbing my purse and everything. I needed to go back to my room and maybe convince James for some phone play.  
I was almost out when, "Tara!" Shit, I thought as Mark came over to me, "We need to talk." I hit his arm.  
"I don't want to talk, I want to get back to my hotel room." I said trying to push him away.  
"Look, we really need to talk." he tried to restrain me.  
"I don't want to talk to you. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Tara…"

"No, my life was going great without you being here. I didn't have to think of you and I was perfectly happy without you. Now all I can think about how much I would hate myself for not spending the night with you." I rambled and I ran my fingers through my hair.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled against something hard and felt Mark's lips on mine. I melted against him instantly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me as if he was stealing my breath and I loved every inch of it. I didn't even notice that the limo pulled up until Mark pulled away. I was steady kissing on his neck.  
"Limo?" he said and I turned slightly.  
"Vince got it for me."  
I turned to look at him and bit my bottom lip as he stared down at me with those green orbs, "You want to come back to the room with me?"

"I think I can manage that." He said with that Undertaker look.  
We made it back to the hotel with us kissing each other the entire way. Once inside his hotel room, I threw my purse across the room as he sucked on my neck. He took my jacket off throwing it across the room and unzipped my dress. I pushed him up against the wall and took of his shirt, kissing and sucking on his neck. I could feel his hands moving up and down my ass as I started to kiss lower. I heard him groan when I nibbled on his nipple. He pulled the pin out of my hair and it cascaded down my shoulders. I repeated the same treatment to his other nipple. He pulled me up roughly and kissed me, pushing me now against the wall. He immediately went to attack my breast. I moaned out as his tongue swirled around my nipple. Oh man, how much I missed this. He repeated the same treatment to my other nipple and kissed each one before I rolled him against the wall again, kissing his sweet lips. I heard him growl in satisfaction as I moved to his pants. I rubbed my hands against the crotch of his pants, feeling him grow and tense up. He laid his head against the wall as I pulled his pants down a little.  
"How I missed you." I whispered to his cock, flicking my tongue at the tip.  
I heard his sudden take in of breath, as I licked up and down his shaft. I became greedy and took him in my mouth. It's been awhile since I did this, so I had to get a hang of it. He was always so big in my mouth. I tired to push him in my mouth deeper as his fingers entangled in my hair.  
"Oh yea baby. You still have one hell of a mouth." he moaned as I chuckled lightly. I forgot about the vibrations because he then started to thrust his hips in my mouth. There were times when I would almost gag, but he normally pulled away by then. I grabbed his balls and caressed them as he continued to fuck my moth. I was gratified for him to explode in my mouth. He still taste so delicious. He pulled me up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He moved us all the way to the bedroom, laying me down. He took off his shoes and his pants. His hands moved slowly to my feet taking off my shoes. He took off the rest of my dress leaving me completely bare in front of him. His fingers crept up my inner thigh until I felt him rub my pussy lips.  
"You like that?" he teased as his fingers pushed in and withdrew. I groaned in frustration as he continued that. He lowered down and I felt his tongue dive inside of me. He held my hips up to his mouth and kept licking and sucking on me. I pushed his head in deeper, screaming out my pleasures. He used his cleaver tongue to circle my clit as his fingers pushed in and out of me. I was beside myself with pleasure. Making love to my husband was always a different sensation each time and this time wasn't any different.  
"Oh fuck Mark." I said as I pushed against his mouth again.  
I could feel his tongue slightly vibrate, when did he learn to do that? I exploded in his mouth and watched as he cleaned me. I unzipped the skirt and he pulled it down as he positioned himself over me.  
He lowered down and kissed me, passionately. I love tasting myself and him in my mouth. I gasped against his lips as I felt him inch inside of me. I bit on his bottom lip as he continued to push inside of me. It's been so long. He stayed still long enough for me to adjust to him again.  
"Mark." I said.  
"Yea?"  
"Please move." I slightly begged.  
He chuckled a little and started moving inside of me slowly.  
"Like this?" he teased.  
"No, faster." I said relishing in the feel of him.  
"What if I like this speed?"  
"Well, I don't. Move your ass, Callaway." I demanded.  
He shook his head with a smile and started going a little faster. I held on to him as he thrust his hips inside of me quickly.  
"Damn, baby, are you sure James has been fucking you. You're so damn tight." Mark growled as he started to push inside of me deeper.  
"Oh fuck Mark, don't stop." I moaned out as he went faster.  
He pulled out long enough so I could turn around on my hands and knees. He pushed inside of me from behind. I held to the headboard as he slammed inside of me from behind. Oh, this felt so good again, him inside of me, just like when we were together.  
"Oh fuck, Mark!" I screamed as he reached down and played with my clit.  
I exploded on him again as he didn't let up his pace. I was about ready to collapse when his thrust became hard and sharp. I was cumming again when he grabbed my hair and pulled back.  
"I'm going to cum baby." Mark groaned, "You want me to cum inside of you, huh baby?"  
"Yes, oh God yes Mark. Cum inside of me." I moaned before I could stop myself.  
I felt his cum splash inside of me, which made me cum for a third time. He pulled out of me and lay me down on the bed. I crawled on top of him and laid my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his massive arms around me.  
"I missed you so much, darlin'." he whispered right before I drifted off to sleep.  
The next morning, I awoke with a delicious pain. I was still in Mark's room and we were still tangled together. I looked over at Mark and he was still sleeping. I need to try and get out of here. I maneuvered out of his arms and picked up my clothes. I went into the bathroom and ran a shower. I heard my phone and answered it.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey honey." James, "I was wondering if you were coming home today."  
"Um, yea, why?"  
"I have a surprise for you. I sent out the invitation, we need to pick out when we want the caters to fix."  
"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I could."  
"Alright, love you."  
"You too, bye." I hung up and got in the shower.  
I was in there for less than 5 minutes when I felt another presence behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.  
"How dare you take a shower and not invite me?" I laughed nervously.  
"You were sleeping so peacefully." I said trying to ignore his hand on my breast.  
"What's wrong, honey?" he asked.  
"I just did something that I wasn't suppose to do. I cheated on my fiancé with my ex-husband."  
"So, you didn't want to?"  
"No, that wasn't it, it's just that, I feel slightly weird about the whole thing."  
"Weird like how?" I turned around to face him.  
"Weird like I still want you."  
"And why is that weird?" he said kissing my shoulders and neck.  
"Because I'm going to get married, I shouldn't be wanting you." I moaned as his fingers explored my pussy.  
"Well I don't think it's weird. I need you and God help me, I want you." he said taking my lips in a searing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist kissing him back with that same passion.


	9. Chapter 9

I was in my office when Vince came in strutting

"Is there a lot of work you have to do baby?" James said.

"I'm just wanting to finish up a few things. I should be home by tomorrow."

"Alright, well everything is okay here. Just let me know when you are leaving."

"I will, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, baby." I hung up the phone and took a drink of my margarita.

I had finally gotten away from Mark, telling him that I was going shopping. In truth, I needed some time to get my head straight. I just had a wonderful night with Mark and an equally wonderful morning. It was just where we left off. Then I started to think about some of things he said last night. The fact that he said it's killing him to see me with another man. Now I think about it, I wouldn't expect it to be simple. Nothing about this whole situation reads simple. I chastise Mark for cheating on me and here I am doing the exact same thing with him. I didn't know what to think at this point. I wanted Mark, even now as I sit here thinking about how he thrust into me and feeling his tongue inside me and those strong hands holding me down.

"God, what am I doing?" I said to myself.

I swear this is nothing that's not new, Mark always had a way of making my mind go all crazy. Nothing much has changed since we were together.

I stopped by the hotel to drop off some of my bags. The weird thing about today is that Mark hasn't called me yet. I haven't heard from him since I told him I was leaving for the mall. My fingers itched to call him, damn why did it have to be like this. I opened the door when I saw the door man ready to knock on it.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He replied.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, you have a meeting in the front."

"A meeting? With who?"

"They just told me to come and get you." I wonder if Vince schedule something and didn't tell me. He has a nasty habit of doing that.

I grabbed my little purse and left. I went downstairs and didn't see him anywhere. All that I saw in the bar was Mark. I walked up to him to try and see if he knew where Vince was. I was a little on pins and needles to go and see him. After everything that happened, I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but a job was a job.

"Hey." I said placing my hand on his back. He turned towards me with a glass in his hand.

"Hey beautiful, how can I help you?" he said and I drew my brows together.

"Yea right, have you seen Vince?"

"Vince, who's that?"

"Mark, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, you talking about that note you got. I saw you walking by the lobby and I just had to get you in here for a drink." I folded my arms in front of my chest.

It was the same Mark, but something about this seemed interesting. He took a swig of his drink sitting there is his dark jeans and white shirt. Doesn't hurt to play along.

"What if I don't drink what you drink?" I said.

"I'm sure there's something to interest you in here."

I bit my bottom lip, "What if I say you aren't on my level?"

"Judging by the way you just bite your lip, I think I'm exactly what you need." I laughed.

"Mark, we need to talk about what happened." I said shuffling my feet.

"Baby, I don't even want to think about what you are going to say."

"I cheated on fiancé, it's no better than what you did." The moment those words slipped out of my mouth, I regretted them. Also I could tell by the tightening of Mark's jaw that he was pissed the fuck off.

He pulled out his wallet and threw some money down and stormed past me. I closed my eyes and silently cursed myself. I turned to follow him out.

"Mark, could you stop for minute?" he went outside and headed to the parking lot, "My legs don't cover as much space as yours do."

"Then let your mouth walk for you." He said heading to a motorcycle.

"Okay, I deserve that. I'm sorry, I didn't want it to come off like that."

"What way did you want it to come across as?" he said mounting the same thing.

"Mark, I admit it was a low blow and I'm really sorry."

He was going to put the keys in the ignition, when I took them and threw them across the lot. He turned and looked at me with those shocked green eyes.

"Now, will you listen to me?"

"Since you didn't give me much of a choice."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did, if there is anything I know about you is that you mean what you say. You are right though, you were a person who was frustrated and ruled by passion for someone that showed you interest that you weren't getting from someone that you cared about deeply back home, yes you are no better than me." He said getting off the motorcycle.

I nodded, "Yea, I guess I deserve that."

"Besides comparing what we did to back then is no fucking comparison."

"Are you telling me that for my own conscious."

"I'm telling you that because you know it." I sighed as his hand came up to caress my cheek.

He pulled me closer to him and he kissed my lips. I held on to his arms as he pushed his tongue in my mouth. I felt that high feeling again, the way I felt with him when he kissed me.

He pulled away and I looked into his eyes, "Now could you please go and try to find my keys." I laughed when he smiled at me.

"I guess I can do that." I said rolling my eyes.

I was about to walk off when he grabbed my hand, "Hey, you want to go for a ride?"

"I don't straddle anything," he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "with a motor." I added.

"You may like it. Come on and try it." I sighed.

"I guess I could." I said finding the keys, "Give me a reason to hang on to you."

"You know you don't need much of reason for that."

After spending another night with Mark, we headed back the next morning. I called James and he told me that he was meeting with the caters about some of the food. I really wasn't ready to face this world. Being back with Mark, lying with him, I wanted to stay where this felt right.

I met him at his apartment, trying not to wear a mixture of happiness and guilt as he stared up at him.

"Here's my beautiful bride." James said kissing my cheek.  
"Nice to meet you Tara." the man said shaking my hand.  
"Thank you, sir." I sat with James and then I heard a knock at the door.  
James went to answer it and in comes Mark. This is all I need, I thought rubbing my temples.  
"I'm glad you could show up Mark." James said hugging his friend.  
"Why invite me? This is your wedding?"  
"I know, but I want you to make sure you think we're picking the right things, besides, after Tara leaves, we can bond again. I know you must be tired of staying with women." he laughed and Mark laughed weakly.  
James sat next to me and Mark sat across from me. I dared not make eye contact with him. I was afraid of the way we would look at each other.  
The caters showed us a bunch of food that looked delicious. I wanted to keep it simple, but James wanted to go all out. So, we picked what he wanted. He did let me keep a couple of things.

"Oh honey, I thought that we could forget the church idea, I made arrangements to get married at this beautiful garden."  
"A garden? I always wanted to get married in a church." that's one tradition Mark didn't break.  
"I know, but I want a real spring wedding. Everything is already arranged."  
"But the invitations?"  
"I made the corrections already." I was fuming, making decisions without me.  
"James, don't you think you should have had some discussion with me about this. I mean this is my wedding day too." the smiled faded from James.  
"I'm letting you pick out your dress and your little friend's dresses, isn't that good enough? Besides you do have input, so honey why don't you keep doing what you do best and look beautiful." I was trembling inside from anger.  
"Alright, I will and you stay here and do what you do best, ignore the obvious." I stood up, "I'm going to see Mina." I grabbed my purse and walked out of the door.  
I swear man. Has he always been like this and I've just taken in? I need to get away from him, come back from a good vacation to get hit by reality. I went to find Mina in her office. She was a successful photographer and was constantly surrounded by gorgeous people. Today, she was swamped with gorgeous cranky people all talking to her at once. I maneuvered over to her desk watching her trying to calm her models down.  
"Mina, I have to tell you something." I said.  
"Hey girl, give me a minute and we'll do lunch." she said to me and returned to her models.  
"No, I need to talk about it now." I urged.  
"Tara, give me a minute."  
All right, I'll just blurt it out; "I fucked Mark." she looked at me wide eyed.  
"Everybody, get the fuck out!" Mina said basically pushing her models to the door, "Everybody out, I'll talk to ya'll tomorrow. Out now!" she instructed and she closed once every last person left and looked at me, "You are fucking kidding right?"  
"No."  
"Tara, you are getting married, why are you sleeping with your ex-husband?"  
"Because at the time, I needed it. I was extremely horny and Mark was there."  
"Well, you are entitled to one fling before the marriage. At least it's over now." I was just silent and lowered my head.  
"It's not over?!" she said.  
"I miss him Mina. I didn't realize it till that weekend how much I did."  
"Tara, are you forgetting what he has done to you? I love you, but I'm not sure about this. Do you love him?"  
"The kind of love Mark and I had just doesn't go away. You have to know it never did. I'm just so confused." I sighed, "He's over there with James now. Did you know about James switching the wedding to the garden?"  
"Really? No, I didn't."  
"Yea, this has turned into HIS wedding, not mine."  
"Tara, to tell you the truth, there were things about James that rubbed me the wrong way but I just let it go. You need to find out what you need."

"I've been trying to do that for the last 10 years and you mean to tell me I still haven't gotten anywhere. That's fucking depressing." I said flopping on her couch.

Mark sat with James drinking beer. Mark couldn't believe how James was treating Tara, and she was just taking it. Mark could remember that if he had done anything like that, there would have been plates constantly flying at his head till he apologized.

"Yea man, I can't wait to marry Tara." James said, "You know, she makes the cutest little noise when I'm fucking her and I love that little tattoo on her back. I forgot to ask her what the hell "MC" stands for." Mark chuckled lightly.  
"How did ya'll meet?"  
"At one of her classes, I was giving a speech and she caught my eye with those long legs. And then, she showed me in the back that she has a mouth like a Hoover."  
"Yea." Mark stated more the questioned. James looked at him confused, "Yea, that's good for you." Mark backtracked.  
"Yea, but the secret to a girl like Tara is control. I can tell she's been hurt before, probably by this bum that she married before me, so she needs someone who could man up and take control of her." he chuckled as he took a swig.

Mark laughed weakly not agreeing at all with what he said. Tara wasn't like that, but what did he know, he was the one that hurt her. He remembered how good she felt wrapped around him, her squeals and moans were like music to his ears.He knew she wanted him too, he could feel it in the way she let him hold her and she held him back. He wanted her back more than anything and even if he had to go behind his friend's back and prove to her that he still loved her, he was prepared to do it. He wasn't sure about it at first when he came, but now he knew, he has to get her back.


	10. Chapter 10

I came home with my hands full of groceries

Chapter 10

I came home with my hands full of groceries. I decided after talking to Mina a little to go grocery shopping. I was really reconsidering everything between James and me. I never thought I would see this side of him. That's one thing my mom always told me was to watch out for controlling men because some can turn abusive. I shook myself of my thinking trance as Mina came in with the rest of the groceries.  
"So, is Mark still going to stay here?" Mina asked.  
"Of course he is, there is nowhere that he can go." I said.  
"There are plenty of hotels around here." I looked at Mina, "I mean, you don't need to be tempted again before the wedding."

"Too late for that, don't you think?"  
That's when my door opened and I saw James staggering in. When did James get a key to my apartment? I never gave him a key, I didn't feel comfortable giving Mark a key and I was married to him.  
"James, what are you doing here? And where did you get a key?"  
"I made one a long time ago. I should have a key to my own fiancée's apartment."  
"It would have been better for you to wait for me to give you one." I walked over to him and smelled his rum filled breath, "Great, now you're drunken." I said shaking my head.  
"I'm not drunk, I'm just happy." He said with a goofy smile.  
"Where's Mark?"  
"He said something about taking a walk, why don't you give me a kiss?"  
"James, I don't feel like kissing you." he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Come on now, I miss you."  
"James, stop it." I said walking upstairs, "Mina, could you finish putting everything up?"  
"Yea sure." James followed me upstairs.  
I went into my room and closed the door. James walked in, slamming the door,  
"James, honey, you need to go home and sober up."  
"Don't you ever slam the door in my face, you understand me!" he said with a derange look in his eyes that left me trembling.  
"James, please go home." I felt the hard slap across my face and I landed on the bed.  
"Don't you ever try to tell me what to do!" he climbed on top of me and I tried to fight him off of me.  
"James, stop it please!" I pleaded.  
"No one tells me what to do."  
"It's me James! You don't mean to do this." he pinned my arms above my head.  
"You are my wife and you are required to give me what I want." he said reaching with one hand down his pants.  
"No! James, I beg you, please!"  
"Get off of her." I saw Mina jump on James back, beating against it.  
He threw her off of him and I punched him in his face. He pulled away from me, holding his eye. He stumbled back as I pushed myself back against my bed, grabbing the bat I keep next to it.  
"You want to play like that, then fine." James stumbled out and I heard the door slam.  
Mina went downstairs to check and see that he left. I was still sitting there holding on to the bat. I looked down at my hand and saw it tremble. GOD, what just happened? Was this what I had to look forward to marrying this man. Mina came up there and gently took the bat away. She sat next to me and envelop me in a hug. I can't believe he would actually do that. I wouldn't think that of James. Was this the man that I'm marrying?  
"It's okay honey." Mina comforted, "Go clean your face up. You know if Mark comes and see you crying like this and why you are crying, there is no telling what the Dead man will do." I smiled weakly and got up.

Mina went downstairs making sure all the food was put away. She knew that she has been telling Tara that James is right for her, but now, she definitely knew the opposite. There were some clues that he was a bit controlling but she never guess he would hit her. She only wanted the best for her friend. She looked to the door and saw Mark coming in.  
"Hey." she said with a force smile.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked sensing her uneasiness.  
"Nothing, it's just," she paused, "Tara might need you."  
"What's wrong? What happened to her?"  
"I'm not saying. It's just that she might need you. Tell Tara I'll talk to her tomorrow," she said as she left.  
Mark looked toward Tara's room and traveled upstairs.

I looked in the mirror, wiping the mascara from my face. It hit didn't hurt that bad, I've been in fights with girls that the hits hurt more. I just my damn eye doesn't blacken or I get in bruises, that's the last thing I need. After I put the washcloth down, I started to think. The wedding is less than a couple of weeks away. I can't do it. I can't marry him. Not only with everything that is going on with Mark but this has got to be the final straw

"Tara?" I turned around and saw Mark standing in my room.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"What happened? Mina told me that you might need me."  
I shook my head, "It's nothing, she's just paranoid." I laughed weakly, sitting on the bed.  
He sat with me, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm positive." I sighed, "Maybe I just need you to hold me tonight." I said looking up at him.  
He wrapped his arms around me and I returned his embrace. He laid back on the bed with me on top of him. He was holding me tight in his embrace, his hand making lazy circles on my lower back. I started to think back to when he use to do this when we were married. Why couldn't we stay like that?

Flashback  
I got out of the Taxi, paying the young man. I was lucky I caught him in the middle of the night. I grabbed my overnight bag and went into the hotel. I feel so bad about everything that I put Mark through; he didn't deserve all that. I was going to be behind him 100 with this wrestling thing. I didn't understand it, but that was his thing. I remember the room number that he told me. I went to the front desk and told them that I needed a key to his room.  
"And who are you ma'am?" the woman asked.  
"I'm Mark Callaway's wife." I said showing her some I.D.  
"You're his wife?" she said, her mouth partially open in shock.  
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
"No, um, it's just not a common thing for wrestler's wives to come this late at night." she said.

"Well, I'm not your common wife." I smiled and she returned it but it was a look in her eyes that threw me off, like pity.

"Right, here you are ma'am." She said handing me the spare key.  
I took it and headed toward the elevator. I don't know what got into her. It must be a slow night. I went up to his room and I could hear moaning coming from inside his room. He must be watching television or something. I used the key and opened the door.  
My eyes widen at what I saw. There was my husband on top of another woman. He was actually making love to her. My lips started to tremble as I watched them together.  
"Mark." I didn't even know I said anything. He stopped and turned to me.  
His eyes widen in surprise, "Tara, I can explain." he said getting off of her and putting on some pants.  
"You can explain?" I said in disbelief. He came over to me as she tried to cover herself up.  
"What's your name?" I said to the girl heading over to her.  
"Tara, please." he said holding me back.  
"No, she's fucking my husband, she could at least give me her damn name. What is your name?!"  
"Baby, it doesn't matter." He said trying to hold me back from making my move to her."Look, I came on to him. I'm sorry if you can't take care of your man." she said narrowing her eyes at me.

At that point all I saw was red and that bitch. How dare she even? With strength I didn't even know I had, I pushed past Mark and launched at the bed. The girl scream as I grabbed her hair and punched her in the face. I felt something pulling me away from the girl and I looked up to see Mark carrying me out the room.  
"Tara stop! Calm down and listen to me." He said.

"Listen to you, I just listened to you and this bitch. Is this what I have to look forward to with you on the road a whole bunch of fucking groupie?" I turned on my heels and started to walk off  
"Tara, please stop. Look honey, I love you."  
"Love me? What did she do that I couldn't do? Did she kiss you a certain way? Did she blow you the way you want to be blown? Did she fuck you the way you want to be fucked?!"  
"No Tara, it was just comfort. You were blowing me off and not talking to me. I need someone to make me feel like a man."  
"Really? Our daughter died not too long ago and you do this to me." At that moment, tears started streaming down my face,  
"What have you done to me?"  
"You? I'm so sorry, you follow your dreams while mine have to be put on hold."  
"Tara, please baby. I love you with everything that I have in me. I can't live without you."  
"Well, you are going have to learn because I want a divorce." the shock look on his face said it all.  
"You don't mean that."  
"Yes I do. We've been fighting for a long time and now you do this. I never thought I would say this Mark, but you are crude, selfish, and I hate you." I could see the tear fall from his face.  
"Tara, we can work this out." I slapped him across his face and ran out towards the elevator.  
The doors closed before he got a chance to get on. I sunk down to the ground, crying, holding my knees. How could he have done this to me?  
End of Flashback

"I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm finding comfort in my ex-husband's arms."

"You are finding more than that, baby. Tara, I know when you are keeping things from me, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter now. I guess it's just my lunch for attracting guys who end up breaking my heart."  
"Breaking your heart? If you are referring to me, I didn't mean what I did to you. When we got a divorce, a piece of me was gone." he paused, "What do you mean by guys?"  
"Well, you've seen everything with me and James."  
"And you're still marrying him?"  
"I have to."  
"No you don't, why can't you come back to me?" he said looking at me.  
"I don't know if I can trust you Mark. What if we have another argument, are you going to look for another girl?"  
"Well, I already realize what I lost from the first time I made that mistake, I wouldn't want to lose you again." he said looking into my eyes. I looked away and glanced at the clock.  
"It's getting late. I need to fix something to eat."  
"I'm okay, I'm not hungry."  
"I'll be back." I said getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
I brushed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I took off my clothes and put on my black short robe. I went in there and saw Mark still laying on the bed. I walked over to the bed and straddled his lap. He looked at me shocked and held on to my hips.  
"Tara, what are you doing?"  
"I am hungry, but not for food." I said leaning down to nibble on his lips.

"Tara, what are you doing?" he said as I moved to kiss his neck.  
"I just need you Mark, please." I didn't have to wait long.  
He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him, kissing my lips. I reached for his shirt, taking it off of him. I licked his chest, sucking on his nipples. He opened my robe, massaging my breast. As he did this, I grinded against his growing erection. He sat up pushing the robe down my arms, kissing each of my breasts.

James used his key to get in, "Tara!" he said.  
He felt so bad for what he did. He sobered up a little and realized with what had happened. He would never do anything to hurt Tara. He went upstairs to her room, holding the flowers and the candy in his hand. He stopped just short of the door when he heard noises.  
"Oh, right there baby." was that Tara. He cracked open the door and saw Mark slamming into Tara, his soon to be wife. She didn't look like she was being taken advantage of, she held on to him as kept going.  
He closed the door softly and went downstairs. That fucking maniac. He was his best friend and he fucks his girl. He did all that for him and he backstabs him like this. Tara is just a victim, James thought. He made her do it. She didn't have a choice. He was going to marry Tara, no matter what's going on in her bedroom, he thought going to hid car.

I woke up the next day tangled up with Mark. My leg was snug between his legs, my head lying on his chest. I moaned in satisfaction, cuddling closer to him.  
"Are you up?" he asked.  
"Yea, I didn't know you were though."  
"I've been up for quite some time now." he said running his fingers through my hair.  
"What did we just do?"  
"We made love to each other, what's wrong with that?"  
I sat up and looked at him, "I'm not suppose to be doing that."  
"Too late to be thinking that baby. Why not?"  
"Because I'm supposed to be getting married to one of your best friends."  
"Well then this must means something." he said, "I never stopped loving you Tara, that's one reason why things between that woman and I didn't work, I was still in love with you."  
"I love you too."  
"Then what are you doing marrying James when you should be with me?"  
"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't marry James."  
"Maybe you shouldn't." I smiled up at him as his hand ran up and down my back. My heart swells as he looked at me. That same love that I had for him back when we were younger, it didn't go away it would never go away. We were meant to be.  
"I love you." I leaned over and kissed him.  
He rolled me under him, "I think it's time to start all over again." he said.  
"With what?"  
"With the first time we met." he said kissing me.  
"If memory serves me correctly, we didn't go all the way that night." I smiled.  
"Yea, well some things have to change." he said taking my lips in a soul searching kiss.  
Later that night, I was cooking dinner when James came over. The smile faded from my face as he walked over to me.  
"Honey, I'm sorry for everything that I done to you." he said.  
"Give me the fucking key and go home James."  
"Now honey, look, I love you dearly. I know everything is strange, but from now on, anything you want in the wedding is yours."  
"James I thought this was your wedding."  
"This is our wedding and I love you more than anything."

"Of course you do, that's why you hit me."

"Darling, I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I care for you very deeply." He said walking over to the window, "I mean everything around us has been so crazy, I can't live without you."

"Of course you can't." I said rolling my eyes.

"What's Mark doing downstairs?"  
"He left to go run an errand."  
"Errand? Is that the girl's name that he's downstairs with?"  
"What?" I said staring at him.  
"Yea, some blonde that he's with downstairs, he is kissing on her." I walked past him and looked downstairs from the window.

I saw a motorcycle and a blonde sitting on it, kissing each other. It looked like him. It had to be him. I can't believe it, after everything that happened, after everything he said, he does this to me again. The only thing that came to my mind was, I knew this would happen. I turned to James and he looked at me confused.  
"Anything I want?"  
"Of course."  
"I want to get married as soon as possible."  
"Anything you want honey." he said hugging me, "I'll be right back, I love you so much. I have something for you."  
"Okay." he left. I can't believe this, well I gave Mark one last try. I shouldn't have even bothered. I sighed and sat on the couch.

James went downstairs all smiles and went up to the couple on the bike.  
"I told you from up there she would believe you were that guy." James said to them.  
"Anything to make a quick grand, thanks man." The guy said turning to look at him.  
"No thank you and thank you too Candy."  
"I hope this girl is worth this." She said popping her gum  
"To have her, yes she is." James smiled as the girl waved and they rode off.  
A smile spread across James's face as he looked up at Tara's window.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark parked his bike and sighed getting off. He couldn't wait to bring Tara back where she belonged. He knew that there would be hassles leaving here to go back home, but there were possibilities for her; she could do her magazine. When he got close to the door, he was shocked to see all of his bags lying around.  
"What the fuck?" he whispered and went over to the door. Before he could knock, it swung open and there was James.  
"Hey man, what's going on?" Mark asked.  
"She doesn't want you in her house."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She doesn't want you living with her anymore and I don't think I need you to be my best man." James slightly smiled.  
"Why would she..." his sentence trailed off as he realized everything, "You know, don't you?"  
"Of course I know, did you honestly think you would keep this affair from me? You can't leave anything alone, you have to have everything, huh Mark?"  
"James, it's different between Tara and me, we..."  
"Cut it. She trusted you, I think she wanted to leave with you, but now after what you did to her."  
"What do you mean, what I did to her?" Mark said staring a hole into James.  
"Kissing and fondling that girl right in plain view."  
"I didn't fondle any girl."  
"Mark, she saw it, I saw it. You can't hide from the truth." Mark grabbed his jacket and pushed James' against the door.  
"You rich son of a bitch, you set me up." Mark said anger radiating from him.  
"I told you Mark, I was going to have Tara no matter what. Now I would hate to send such a celebrity to jail, but I will if you don't get your hands off of me."  
"Where's Tara?" he said keeping his hold on him.  
"Somewhere you can't get to her." Mark slammed his fist right next to James' head hitting the door.  
"You're not getting away with this."  
James swallowed hard, staring at the fist, "I already have, now why don't you go back to your lonely wrestling world, I have to get married."  
Mark grabbed his bags and walked downstairs angrily. He took out his phone and called Tara's cell.

I was at Mina's house, just staring at the television. I was getting married in a couple of days. I really thought Mark changed, everything that he said to me. Now I know that everything that he says is a lie. How could I be so stupid and believe him. Although some thing didn't make since, why would Mark bring a girl around, right in front of my apartment. I heard my cell phone ring and Mina went to answer it.  
"Hello." she paused, "She's not talking to you." she hung up.  
I got an idea of whom that was. I heard it ring again and she answered the phone.  
"Hello." she paused, "Look you lying bastard, she doesn't want to talk to you anymore." she was about to hang up, but I heard him yelling over the phone.  
I took the phone from her, "What?" I said.  
"Listen Tara, hear me out."  
"I believed you."  
"No, James set me up. After everything that I said to you, you think I would mess up like that, especially outside your own place."  
"I don't know. I was just thinking about that and now, I'm so confused right now." I said trying not to let the tears fall.  
"You really don't want to marry him. He's getting off on controlling you."  
"Mark, stop it! I don't want to hear anymore from you."  
"You want to marry him? Then fine, do it. I mess up one time and I get accused like I'm a fucking criminal."  
"Messed up once? You betrayed my trust and our marriage. You could have come to me, hell I was coming to you and you still didn't want to talk to me, you were too busy fucking some whore!" I said not controlling my anger.  
"Tara, I hope you have a great life with James. As far as I'm concerned, you both deserve each other."  
"Why are you talking to me like I'm the bad guy?"  
"Hang up the phone." Mina coached. She just finally took the phone and hung it up.  
I fell back on the couch, crying. I can't believe that he talked to me that way. After what I saw, why would he make it like I was the enemy? I sighed trying to think everything through. Even though I know what I saw, I still wanted Mark and that is what made me more angry at myself. Mina put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Forget about him. Forget about James. We can go recreate our own Thelma and Louise." Mina smiled trying to make light of the situation.  
"I don't know anymore, Mina. I know what I saw and I want to believe my eyes but for some reason, it doesn't make sense." Mina frowned.  
"Well, you know I never found Mark to be a dumb man. I would think he would have a little more class to not do it where you stay. I really don't care for James after everything that happened. You need to search in you to find out what you really want and think it through."  
She kissed my forehead and got up to go to the bathroom. I needed rest, my head was spinning and I was tired of thinking. I got up to go upstairs, running my fingers through my hair. I was going to sleep and forget about everything that happened. I sulked in the bed and played with the ring around my neck.

Mark laid in the hotel room. Fucking woman, he hoped that James control her ass all he want. Mark officially washed his hands of her. He couldn't help but think about her. What was she doing? How was she going to get through this? Admitted once that he cheated, but that was the only and last time. He wanted to start over with her. He always will love that girl, from the moment she walked out of that kitchen at her best friend's house till now and more.  
"Damn, I'm pussy whipped." Mark said to himself.

Flashback  
_The truck pulled up to the lake late at night. Mark came around and opened the door for Tara. She smiled at him, not knowing what he had planned.  
"Mark, what are you doing?" she asked.  
"Just, wait a minute baby." he said quickly kissing her.  
She walked closer to the lake and watched as the moon reflected on the water. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him as she took a good look out.  
"I've wished to share this moment with you for a long time." she said.  
"I know baby."  
"I love you so much." she said turning to face him. She brought his head down and kissed him passionately. Mark wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as the heat from their bodies radiated to the other. Mark's pants became too tight as he felt himself getting harder. She pulled away from him briefly, looking into his green eyes.  
"Mark, I want you to make love to me right here." she said running her hand down his cheek.  
"I will, but there's something I have to confess." he brought out something from his pocket, "Tara, you mean the world to me and every since the day we met and I touched you and kissed you for the very first time, I knew that we were meant to be. I can't imagine my life without you." he opened the box and she saw the small diamond ring, "Tara, I want you to marry me." it didn't take her long to answer.  
She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him, "Yes, yes, oh God yes." she said kissing him wildly.  
Mark slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him again.  
"I want our children to have your eyes." she said staring back at her.  
"I want them to be as beautiful as you."  
He laid her on the grassy meadow and kissed her, waiting for them to spend the rest of their life together.  
_End of Flashback  
The next day, I got up and went back to my house. I didn't know where to go from here. I just wanted everything to be over. I looked around and saw that everything reminded me of Mark.

It doesn't matter anymore; I need to get on with my life. I took off my jacket and was starting to clean up when I heard my door. I wonder if that was Mina. I opened the door and looked up to see Glen. What was he doing here?

"Glen, what are you doing here?"

"Mark needs me to come and get some of his stuff."

"Oh, please come in." I moved out the way.

Glen was being his less cheerful self. He wore that same stern face that he held when he was in the ring. I'm pretty sure that Mark told him the story. It must be from his side, I didn't care to know.

"How are you doing?" he asked and I looked at him.

"I'm holding up, did Mark tell you what happened?"

"Mostly yea, I never would have guessed." so I did see him last night, "I never would have guessed you were that stupid."

"Excuse me." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"You really think he would do that right in front of you after what happened the first time. Fuck he was with me when he left! He wanted to celebrate the two of you getting back together." my eyes widen.

I swallowed hard, "But I saw him." did I really?

I mean it was dark and it looked like him from the back. I remember the girls hand on his shoulder and him pressed up against her on his bike. Her hand was running down his neck. Then I realized something. Tattoo? There was no tattoo on the back of his neck last night.

"Oh my God." I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's going on?" we both turned around and saw James coming in.

"You bastard." I said narrowing my eyes at him, "You scheming bastard!" I shouted moving past Glen.

"What are you talking about?"  
"That wasn't Mark down there." I said.

"I don't have any idea of what you are talking about." he said shaking his pretty boy hair.

"That wasn't Mark with that girl last night, what did you do?"

He sighed, "I did what I always did for you and that is do what's best for you. Did you really think you could keep something like you sleeping with him from me for that long?" he walked closer and Glen stood next to me.

"You may want to back it up, pretty boy." he warned.

"And who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm the person who's going to kick your ass while my friend is not here to do it."

"It's okay Glen. No I didn't think I would keep my affair with Mark from you for long. In fact I was prepared to leave you for him until last night. One Mark was with Glen and the guy didn't have a tattoo on the back of his neck like Mark."  
He sighed and I could tell he was losing patience, "He's not good enough for you, I am. Mark would sooner get up and leave. He doesn't commit to anyone."  
"I can believe you would stoop that low. You really think he doesn't commit, remember when I was telling you about that husband." he looked at me weird than realized what I was talking about.  
"Mark was your husband?"  
"He was and I want him back."  
"He's gone, sweetie. You are going to marry me." he said grabbing my arm.

Glen grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, "You want to rethink what you were trying to do." Glen said.

I took off the wedding ring he gave me and threw it at him, "You can have this back, I don't want you anymore." Glen let him go.

"You really think you will be okay without me. I helped you with starting everything and you will realize you need me." I couldn't contain my anger anymore; I punched him right in the face.

"Get the hell out of my house."

"Or what?"

"Or you have to answer to me, then you will have to answer to Mark and I know you don't want that." he picked up his ring and looked up at me before leaving.

I let out that breath I didn't know I was holding. Like Glen said, I didn't know I was that stupid.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay. Glen, I need to talk to Mark."

"I know, he's staying at the Embassy, he's probably getting ready to leave."

"Thank you. I have to go and try to stop him."

"Good girl, I'll see if I can stall him." he said pulling out his cell phone.

I went to the car and drove off. Hopefully Glen could stall him enough for me to get to him. I got a call from Glen to let me know that he was waiting for Glen to show up and which Embassy he was in.

As soon as I got there, I ran inside and saw Mark standing around in the lobby. I smiled going over to him. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes narrowed. He looked past me, I'm guessing he was looking for Glen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came hoping that you haven't left."

"Why? Isn't your little James going to be mad that I'm around you?"

I sighed, "Mark, I need to talk to you."  
"I have a plane to catch." he went to the front.  
"Mark, will you listen to me?"  
"I'm listening, I suggest you hurry." I grabbed his arm and turned to face him.  
I looked up into his green eyes and fell in love with him all over again, "Mark, I'm so sorry for believing what happened down there, but with our past, can you blame me?"  
"Wait, I screwed up once and you hold it against me. I've realized what I lost the first time around, now that I had you back you think I would screw up again."  
"I didn't know what to believe, I just believed in my own two eyes. Mark, I'm sorry, I want to have you back in my life. You've been the only one that has made me feel the way I want to feel, the only one that could give me what I want. I'm so sorry about blaming you about our daughter and I'm sorry for not being by your side for the wrestling thing. I couldn't stand you getting hurt. I love you that much. When I saw you again, I was so afraid that all these feelings that I had for you would come back, especially since I was with someone else. Everything that we've been through together, I wouldn't trade it for anything."  
"You think you can speed this up, I do have a plane to catch." I felt the tears run down my face, he was being so cold.  
"Mark, I'm being honest with you, I want you. I love you so much it hurts." we started to draw a crowd, "I know somewhere you love me too. I would do anything to prove it to you or to just have you back with me. You want me to leave, I will. You want to do something outrageous, I will just so you wouldn't say that I've lost you." he ran his hand over his face looking off. The people around us were exchanging looks between us. I didn't care; the only one that matter was the man that I was pleading my heart to.  
"Give me one good reason why we should do this again. One." he said looking at me.  
I bit my bottom lip, "Because I want them to have your eyes." his face soften, "I want to start over with you from the moment we said "I Do". I know you do too Mark, no matter how mad at me you pretend to be. I love you Mark and I want you to be my husband again." the crowd exploded in ahhs.  
"Take her back son." the old man at the front desk commented.  
Mark put on his sunglass and headed towards the door. My lips started to quiver and I let my head fall as I cried. I did lose him; I lost the only man I probably will ever love. I could hear the crowd giving me their pity sounds.  
"That creep." I heard one-woman whisper. I turned around ready to go out the other door in defeat.  
"Hey!" I turned back around at the sound of his voice, "Are you coming or not?"  
"Going where?"  
"We're going home." a rush of relief flush all over me. I ran over toward him and jumped into his arms.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist, hugging him close. I found his lips and kissed him hard and deep. I could hear the people clapping in response.  
"I love you so much." I whispered against his lips.  
"I love you too darlin." he whispered back, "You don't have anything packed." he said.  
"I don't care, I'll buy something on the road, because I don't want to waste anytime being with you."  
"Hey baby, we have forever." he said kissing me again briefly.  
I looked up at him intensely and he returned that look. I was beginning to feel weak in the knees and was growing aroused. I licked my lips as I could tell where this was going. Mark went to the front desk and took the card key back from the guy.  
"We could always catch a later flight." he said as I followed him upstairs to his room.

You can just imagine everything got better since then. Mark and I got remarried and he gave me the big wedding that he wanted to give me. He tried to give me this huge diamond for my ring, but I was content with my first ring, he just took it and had it cleaned and put an extra diamond in it.  
I still stayed at WWE, I grew accustomed to my job of commentating, I even got to interview some people and I actually became a Diva. I was as surprised as anyone.  
What happened to James? I don't really know, last thing I knew he was moving to England because of some bad press he received, I have to learn to keep my mouth shut.  
Mark and I are more in love than ever, we moved into his huge home and he helped me get my magazine company together in, but didn't take any credit, he left everything to me.  
I was in the office one day, looking over my cover of my first issue, it took a couple of years to get everything together, but I finally did it. On the cover there was a headline that said "Tara Callaway, how I went from a southern girl, to a Door mat, to the happy wife I am." On the cover, I was sitting on the couch, with Mark's picture in the background on a frame and me holding our new baby girl.  
I brainstormed for months what to have for a title, but then it came to me. There in bright red colors was the title, "Couldn't Get Better". You know what, it really couldn't.  
The End.

_Thanks to everyone that read the story. I will continue on with "Save me" soon. Thanks to everyone again.  
_


End file.
